


The Random Crash Bandicoot RP

by soracortex (xSweetSlayerx)



Series: The Random Crossover RP [5]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship, Prequel, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSweetSlayerx/pseuds/soracortex
Summary: My shame is unending. The only thing I'm proud of is how I write Crash's gibberish.This is a prequel-sequel to The Random Crossover RP Series.This is the story of how Syrenna Calico (still stealing the role of my OC Rogue) meets Dr. N. Gin and the rest of the Crash Bandicoot characters.Oh fuck me, there's 10 chapters…
Relationships: N. Gin/OC, Neo Cortex/OC, Nitrus Brio/OC
Series: The Random Crossover RP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787371
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

*It was a beautiful sunny day on N. Sanity Island as Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku were spending the day on the beach.*

Aku Aku: What a pleasant day! Birds singing, creatures running around, no Cortex or any of his minions causing evil, can't this day get any marvelous as this?

~~~

Crash: Dna ah evah dnas ni einnuf secalp!

Coco: What was that?

Crash: Reven dnim...

~~~

Crunch: You know for some odd reason, I feel like we're being watched! Spyed on! And all the fancy stuff! Brush your teeth! Eat your greens!

~~~

Coco: Crunch, you're talking like Mr. T again!

Crunck: But Crunch says it feels good! Frees your mind and soul!

Coco: Crash, this all your fault!

Crash: *Shrugs* Ah tndid naem ot pord taht llebbmud no sih daeh!

~~~

Coco: Yeah right!

Aku Aku: Now children that's enough. Just because Crunch talks like Mr. T again doesn't mean that Crash is to blame. It was only an accident!

Crunch: That's right! Don't worry little buddy! I don't blame you! I wasn't careful enough! Do your homework! Play jump rope!

~~~

*Out of nowhere*

Dr. Cortex: May I play jump rope with YOU?!?

~~~

Coco: CORTEX?!

Aku Aku: CORTEX?!

Crash: XETROC?!

Crunch: CORTEX?!

Aku Aku: What are you doing here?

Coco: Shouldn't you be doing scientists stuff?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Meh.. I would but I just... I'm bored.

*Dr. N. Gin flies out of the trees with a mech*

N. Gin: He just got beaten to the bunch by his old nemesis, Dr. Calico.

Cortex: N. GIN!!!

N. Gin: Sorry, master, I didn't think it was... top secret. :3

~~~

Aku Aku: So does that mean that you’re not gonna destroy us?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: ... Of course I am, you floating cutting board! I'm taking my frustration out on you! N. Gin, do something evil to them!

N. Gin: Yes, Dr. Cortex! *Has the mech start shooting at the bandicoots*

~~~

*The bandicoots started dodging the laser gun's bullets*

Aku Aku: Watch it!

*Just then a huge wave started hovering over the bandicoots, Aku Aku, Cortex, and N. Gin*

Coco: Uh oh! LOOK OUT!!!!!

~~~

Crunch: WIPE OUT, LITTLE BUDDIES!!!

*The wave hits them all and Dr. Cortex and N. Gin are swept back into the jungle*

N. Gin: Dr. Cortex, the water is damaging he mechs response systems!

Dr. Cortex: Curse you, Mother Nature!

*Back at the beach*

Aku Aku: Crash, Coco, Crunch?!?

~~~

Coco: We're here! *gets up*

Crunch: We're ok! *spits out a fish*

Crash: Wwwwwe! I etah hsif!

Aku Aku: Im so glad you’re all ok! That wave almost killed us!

Coco: Thank goodness it didn't! Although it’s kind of strange....this never happened before....

Crunch: Hey! I found something!!!

*Coco, Crash, and Aku Aku raced over to where Crunch is and saw a body on the shore.*

~~~

Coco: Omg, dead body! Dead body!!! DX *Climbs onto Crash's top half*

Crash: Teg ffo em uoy yssis nosrep!!!

Aku Aku: Wait, I sense a presence. She's alive!

~~~

Crunch: We better help her! Get the seawater out of her! All that heroic stuff! *picks the girl up* Hey she's human!

Crash: Namuh?

Coco: I wonder.....what if she's bad like Cortex, Brio, N. Gin, and Tropy?

Aku Aku: I sense goodness within her, it doesn't seem like she wants to hurt anybody...

~~~

Coco: C'mon, let's take her in.

*They go inside the house. Somewhere else in the world a black guy with an afro is talking on his cell*

Cole: I'm sorry, Totti, I'm at Mason's right now.

*Shadows are seen moving in the house one is sitting down and the other taking to it. The first leaves and a smaller shadow follows*

Cole: *Continues his talk*

*A grinning boy and girl peak out from behind the garage. They run towards Cole with a large trash-can and throw it on him. The girl drop kicks him down and the boy jumps on the trash can. They run away.*

Cole: *Crawls out of the can* Mason, Syrenna, you'll pay for that! DX

~~~

*The boy and girl who were called Mason and Syrenna laughed their heads off*

~~~

Syrenna: That was good one!

Mason: Nice idea with the drop kick!

Syrenna: *Catches breath* Thank you. Thank you!

Donnie: *lol* I got it all on tape!

Mason: Nice one, Don!

~~~

*Then Dr. Calico's name called out* Dr. Calico: Syrenna! Dinner time!!!!!

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, dad's here. I'll see you later, Bozu!

Mason: Bye!

Donnie: I'll see you and Coral later!

Syrenna: Okay.

Dr. Calico: Syrenna, go wait in the car. I need to talk to Mason 'bout something.

Syrenna: Okay.

Dr. Calico: Mason, I'm sending Syrenna on a mission to... an old friend of mine's castle sometime from now. Can you go with her? Your stealth really comes in handy on spy missions.

Mason: Yeah, sure! Just call!

~~~

*Mason's sister Falishia appeared*

Falishia: Mason! Mom says that its dinner time!

~~~

Mason: Yeah, yeah... We're comin'...

~~~

Falishia: And mom said that you have to eat all the brussel sprouts or else no video game night! Ha-ha!

~~~

Donnie: Wow, no wonder you come over a lot.

Maron: Gr...

(The Bandicoot residence)

Crunch: Has she woken up or anything, yet?

~~~

Coco: Not yet......she's suffering from extreme fatigue.....she might been involved in a shipwreck....

Crunch: I wonder if she'll have amnesia...

Aku Aku: If she does, we'll help her in anyway we can....

~~~

Crash: Fi ehs si lli ekam reh enim! XD

~~~

*Coco slapped the back of Crash's head*

Coco: Doofus! That's not how you take care of someone who has amnesia, and besides, aren't you dating Pasadena?

Crash: Sey I ma! I saw gniddik! Zeeg!

Aku Aku: Hey, she's waking up!

?????: Ohhhhh...... where am I? Oh boy.....

~~~

Crunch: Hey, girlie, welcome to Wumpa Island!

~~~

?????: *blinks*

Coco: Home of the Wumpa fruit, and crazy stuff!

Crash: *smiles*

??????: *still blinks*

Aku Aku: Can you say anything at all?

?????: Either I’m dreaming....drinking too much saltwater.....or that I’m officially on sugar which I know Im not supposed to..... I’m seeing talking bandicoots and a floating magical talking mask.

~~~

Crunch: Yeah, you are.

Crash: I semitemos eracs eht parc tuo fo flesym ni eht rorrim!

~~~

Kelly: America. *she said honestly*

~~~

Coco: Yeah but how'd you get here?

~~~

Kelly: I got here by ship. We were all shipwrecked!

~~~

Aku Aku: Was anyone with you?

Crash: Enoyna tnatropmi! I tnod ekil ynam stseug...

~~~

*Kelly shook her head* Kelly: Nope. Sure people were there having fun and all but nobody was with me. They all escaped and I was left all alone. I jumped ship and started swimming for my life.

~~~

Coco: Wow. So, we don't mean to be nosy but what were you sailing for?

~~~

Kelly: Its fine, I don’t blame you guys. I was sailing for a place to call home.

~~~

Coco: Oh, you don't have a home?

Crash: *Chuckles* Sehs gniyats ereh...

~~~

Kelly: *shakes head* Nope I don't have a home of my own.

~~~

Crunch: Well, you could make your home here! We have plenty of room on the island!

~~~

Kelly: Really? SWEET! Thanks alot!

Aku Aku: No problem child! Our home is your home!

Coco: But a word of caution: If you’re planning to stay with us, there are a few people you should watch out for.

Kelly: Really? Like who?

~~~

Crunch: Well, there's Dr. Cortex who keeps trying to take over the world...

Crash: Eh sliaf ekil ym hceeps.

Crunch: And his ugly, evil henchmen, Dr. N. Gin, N. Tropy, and N. Brio.

Coco: There's also a bunch of mutants here too!

Crash: Ereht ecin fi uoy evig meht a eikooc.

~~~

Kelly: Ok beware of evil scientists with a world domination obsession and mutants except when you have a cookie ok got it!

Aku Aku: Now that you're all better, we can get back to the beach and have fun!

Crunch: And hopefully not have Cortex and N. Gin ruin our fun! Do your homework! Floss everyday!

Kelly: Uhhhhh any idea why Crunch is speaking in Mr. T?

~~~

Coco: *Glares at Crash*

Crash: I dias I saw yrros!

~~~

Crunch: I like acting like Mr. T! It makes me awesome! Real good! Do some exercise! Eat your brussel sprouts!

Kelly: *laughs*

Aku Aku: *sighs* Kids.....

~~~

Crash: Yeah! Mi annog og barg ym draob dna ylbissop evig flesym erom gnizilaicos smelborp!

Coco: Right behind you!

~~~

Kelly: Hey wait for me!

Crunch: Crunch wants to go surfing too!

Aku Aku: YAY SURF TIME!!!!

~~~

Kelly: Hey wait for me!

Crunch: Crunch wants to go surfing too!

Aku Aku: YAY SURF TIME!!!!

~~~

Mason and Syrenna: Agents Syrenna Calico and Mason Flecher reporting for duty, sir!

Dr. Calico: *Passing up and down the room* Kids, it is your mission to infiltrate the residence of my arch rival, Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex, and seek information that will guarantee putting grenades in our hands. This will be tricky. Dr. Cortex has a shiz load of henchmen and mutants at his disposal. However, I have full faith on both of you that you'll come back safely with the needed information. Do I make myself clear?

Mason and Syrenna: Sir, yes, sir!

Dr. Calico: Splendid! Move out when ready!

Mason and Syrenna: Sir, yes, sir!

~~~

(At Dr. Cortex's lair)

*Dr. Cortex was pacing back and forth in pure fury this was the 117,486,345th time that Crash and the others defeated him only this time they let the ocean do all the dirty work! He just needed to do another bait-and-lure plan.*

Dr. Cortex: I'm going to have to use the luring plan again. DINGODILE!!!!!!

~~~

DD: *Runs in* Yeah, boss?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I need you to go over to Crash's house and kidnap his sister Coco! *folds arms*

~~~

DD: M... The bandicoot, shelia... She's a fine one.

Dr. Cortex: ... Dingodile, you've been hanging around N. Gin too much...

~~~

DD: *laughs* Yeah, I know! But isn't she really a cutie?

Dr. Cortex: *sighs* Due to the fact that I made her into who she is today, I can't really say.

~~~

DD: Oh, that's right you’re like her... father... guy... yeah... I'm going now.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Yeah you do that......

(Back at the Bandicoot home)

*Crash, Coco, Crunch, Aku Aku, and Kelly were sleeping in their rooms*

Crash: *snore*

Coco: Zzzzzzzzz

Crunch: *snore* Fool.....*snore* Fool....

Kelly: *sleeping peacefully*

Aku Aku: *Snoring*

~~~

DD: *Breaks down the door* Here's Dingodile!

~~~

*Aku Aku, The Bandicoots and Kelly got up to face Dingodile*

All: DINGODILE?!

Crunch: Whatcha doing here, fool?!

~~~

DD: I'm taking your little blondie to... *Notices Kelly* Well, who's this sheila?

~~~

Kelly: Oh hi! I’m Kelly!

~~~

Coco: Crash, do something!

Crash: *Gets up* Evuoy ydaerla nekat ym ebucemag tub I tnow tel uoy ekat ym xobx!

~~~

Kelly: Great now I'll have to use the window!!!!! *opens the window*

Dingodile: Get back here!

~~~

Coco: Now do something, Crash!

Crash: Dloheb ym apmuw srewop fo ssencipe!

~~~

*Crash tornado spinned Dingodile*

Crash: Ah! Tog uoy elidognid!

~~~

DD: No, I got you! *Throws Crash out the window*

Coco: Oh no! Crash!

Crash: Ow! Ssalg ni ym mub!

DD: Ha-ha. I don't have the slightest idea why I'm doing this. *Picks up Kelly* But I'm taking you to Cortex Castle!

~~~

Kelly: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHY ME?! HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLP!

Coco: Kelly!

Crunch: Kelly!

Aku Aku: Kelly!

Crash: Yllek!

Kelly: Yllek?

Crash: I dlot uoy ym hceeps skcus!

*Crunch chases after Dingodile*

Crunch: I save you Kelly! I'll take down the fool!

~~~

Crunch: *Trips over a rock* Oh-ho! I am the fool!

DD: *lol* What a way for this to end! *Climbs on top a hovering platform* Later mates!

*The platform flies away*

Coco: Kelly!

Crunch: Kelly!

Aku Aku: Kelly!

Crash: Stella!

~~~

Coco: Who's Stella?

Crash: I t'nod wonk!

Crunch and Aku Aku: *sighs*


	2. Chapter 2

*Syrenna and Mason are maneuvering through areas and blowing up security bots*

Syrenna: Alright, as long as we're not detected were okay.

Mason: Where do we start?

Syrenna: The dungeon. We work our way up.

Mason: All the way to the head honcho!

*Somewhere behind them a bot starts beeping*

*DD and Kelly get to the dungeon*

~~~

Kelly: Hey man! Put me down! This is so uncool!

~~~

DD: Hey, you think this is bad, sheila? Wait until you meet Dr. Cortex!

*Syrenna and Mason are above them*

Mason: Who's that girl?

Syrenna: How am I supposed to know? We aren't in line with the bandicoots!

Mason: But we have to save her!

Syrenna: Mason, if we do that now- !

Mason: *Jumps down on top of Dingodile* Let her go, mammal-reptile person!

Syrenna: ...You'll blow our cover...

~~~

Kelly: Oh joy......

*Then Dingodile and Kelly heard Mason charging at them*

Dingodile: Oh great....another annoying little pest! *flicks Mason with his tail*

~~~

Syrenna: *Jumps down* MASON, YOU STUPID IDIOT!

Mason: Sorry, Syrenna, I was in the momment! ^^'

*Cortex comes down with and bunch of secuity bots and theres a shadow behind him*

Cortex: Dingodile, there's word that there is-! *Notices the kids* Oh, you already found them...

DD: Yeah, and I brought a new friend of the bandicoots! *Holds up Kelly*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: What? Crash has a new friend?! Ugh great what's next a new toaster?!

Kelly: Hey you leave toast out of this! *blinks* Aaaaaaand Mr. Dingodile sir.....Im sorry for doing this... *steps on his foot*

~~~

DD: OW! *Drops her* Damn, women! *Jumps up and down*

Cortex: And Dr. Calico eldest child and her friend is here! Oh happy day... Security bots, attack her!

*They do just that and Syrenna and Mason destroy them all but one which knocks Syrenna down. It clasps a demon brase on her neck*

Syrenna: *Tries to pull it off* Hey, get this off me!

Cortex: He-he, I got the design from Eniyami. It looks nice you. It makes you look less dangerous. *lol* As of now you are all my prisoners!

*The guy in the back is observing the fallen bots*

Cortex: N. Gin, pick up that girl. And take her to one of our cells.

*The guy, N. Gin obviously, appears out of the shadows in front of Syrenna and smiles deviously*

Syrenna: *Stares blankly* You- You're Dr. N. Gin.

N. Gin: *Tilts his head* You're not... afraid of me?

Syrenna: No, should I be? My dad told me all about you.

~~~

Kelly: *gets picked up by Dingodile* Hey I did say I was sorry! Put me down!!!!!

DD: No can do, sheila! Orders are orders! Come on N. Gin!

Kelly: Dr. Cortex! Come on! Let them go! They're just kids!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Ha! These kids are agents of my arch nemisis, Dr. Calico! There's no way I'm leting them go!

N. Gin: Here. *Holds out a hand to Syrenna*

Syrenna: *Takes and is helped up*

Mason: Syrenna, what are you doing?!?

Syrenna: We don't have choice, Mason. We're a bunch of mice in a corner. *Makes a gesture with her hand*

Mason: Oh, okay.

*They're all taken down through the dungeon*

~~~

*Dingodile gently tossed Kelly in the cell*

Kelly: Ooof!

Dingodile: Just to show, no hard feelings on the toe smashing shiela!

Kelly: Thanks. Now what are you guys gonna do with us?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Hm, I'm not sure. I'll have to discuss it with my minions.

*Syrenna and Mason are thrown in too. And the cell door is closed.*

Dr. Cortex: Good night! *Walks away but is stopped by N. Gin*

N. Gin: Dr. Cortex, if it isn't a problem, can I ask for permission to take Dr. Calico's daughter to my factory? I promise I'll keep a close eye on her at all times.

Dr. Cortex: Hm, that sounds reasonable. But you can take her in the morning, and by keeping a close eye on her I expect you to keep your hands off her.

N. Gin: *Guilty smile* Uh, yes, master. Thank you.

Mason: *Comes up to the door* I swear I didn't do it! It was the one armed man!

~~~

Kelly: LOL! I don't think Cortex is gonna believe that lie! We just need to get out of here! Any ideas?

~~~

Mason: *Kicks the door* When we get out I'm gonna go through with it.

Syrenna: With what?

Mason: I'm going to turn myself into a chaos demon.

~~~

Kelly: o_O Uhhhhh are you sure that's a good idea kiddo?

~~~

Mason: Oh yeah, I get cool powers and I can turn into a creature like, Syrenna! *Points to her*

Syrenna: Yeah, but are you sure? Once you do it there's no turning back. And being witch of the chaos I can sense you're not a reincarnation of a demon.

~~~

Kelly: Is that so eh???? *spots three monkey costumes* Hold on I got a plan but first we need to get out of this cell!

~~~

Syrenna: Why are there monkey costumes in here?

~~~

Kelly: To tell you the truth... I do not know.....

*Tiny Tiger comes in*

Kelly: Hey this guy doesn't seem the type to know what's going on! I know how to get us out! I just need you to play along! *starts crying*

~~~

Mason: Oh, don't cry we'll get out eventually!

~~~

Tiny: Hey! Why human girl cry?

Kelly: Boo-hoo! I lost my job as a comedian to a monkey and someone ate all my mint ice cream! I feel so upset!

~~~

Syrenna: Wow, that's sad...

~~~

Kelly: Yes! WAAAAAAAAAH!

Tiny: *Unlocks the door and opens* Stop crying girl! It could be worse!

Kelly: *sobs* I guess you're right..... *sniffs* OK NOW! *pounces on Tiny*

Tiny: AAAAAAAAA!!!!!! o_O()

~~~

Mason: *Runs out* C'mon on Syrenna!

Syrenna: *Just stands* No! You go if I'm on the inside of Cortex's fortress I can send you information!

Mason: But you're powerless!

Syrenna: I'll be fine! Just go!

~~~

Kelly: *stuffs Tiny in the cell and locks it* Don't worry I'll make sure someone will get you out.

Tiny: You pay human! This Tiny swear!!!!

~~~

*Mason and Kelly run*

Tiny: *Turns around to Syrenna*

Syrenna: ... Hi.

~~~

Tiny:.... what's up?

~~~

*Mason and Kelly are running*

Mason: Kelly, do you know how to jump into high places?

~~~

Kelly: No but I know how to scale up walls! *starts jumping on the wall and climbs up*

~~~

Mason: That great!

*They maneuver out of Cortex Castle*

~~~

*N. Tropy watched the two escaped and sighed*

N. Tropy: Cortex has the worst security systems in the history of mankind!!!! *rubs his eyes* Now I will have to get those two myself! *takes his scepter and disappeared*

~~~

*They get to the beach*

Mason: *Quickly stops* Oh crap!

~~~

Kelly: What? What's the matter?

~~~

Mason: I just realized that we have no way off the island! I flew here on Syrenna!

~~~

Kelly: Well our only chance is to swim. Sure they're maybe sharks and stuff in there but its our only way to get out of here!

????: Or you can just surrender....

Kelly: No way! Why would we..... *sweatdrops* Uhhhhhh.... Mason? Who's that? *points*

~~~

Mason: *Turns* Mr. Tropy?

Dr. N. Tropy: That's Dr. N. Tropy to you, lad!

Mason: I don't think Ashley would be very happy if you captured us or Dr. Calico, your landlord, for that matter.

~~~

N. Tropy: As much as I don't like to go against my little girl's wishes or disappoint Dr. Calico for that matter I still have to capture you, if I don't then Uka Uka would be most displeased. *looks at Kelly* Hmmm? I don't think I've seen you before..... Who are you?

Kelly: Uhhhh.... *holds out hand* Hi Im Kelly!

~~~

N. Tropy: I see. Guards, take them!

~~~

*Gets grabbed by guards* Kelly: So much for a how do you do...... -_-()

~~~

Mason: Ha-ha! Tropy's always been a grouch in that tin can he wears! XD

~~~

Dr. N. Tropy: I heard that Mason! *Spoke in a grumpy tone* Your lucky that Im not your father otherwise I would've grounded you!

Kelly: Scaaaaaary! o_O()

Dr. N. Tropy: And as for you Miss Kelly! I may not know where you are from but rest assured you will be perfect bait for Crash and his posse! You'll just have to remain in my custody!

Kelly: Oh great! I feel like in prison!

Dr. N. Tropy: While Mason will be in N. Brio's custody! Are we clear?

~~~

Mason: As clear as the space between your ears! *Z-sap with fingers*

(LOL Fresh Prince refernece)

Crash: I ees eulb hsiftac htiw kcolc!

~~~

Coco: Dr. N. Tropy! He must have Kelly!

Crunch: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go bust some clocks! Make the fool pay! Bust some heads!

Aku Aku: We need to think of a good plan first! If we face Tropy now, who knows what he might do!

~~~

N. Tropy: Drat! Those infernal bandicoots are here!

~~~

Kelly: YAY! My pals are here to rescue us!!!!!

~~~

Mason: So those are those bandicoot guys...

Crash: Reven raef eht seirruf era raeh!

~~~

Kelly: Yay Crash!

Dr. N. Tropy: I'll let you two go for now, but I'll be back!!!! *disappears*

*The guards ran away*

Kelly: Well at least we're safe!

~~~

Mason: They sure gave up easy.

Coco: Are you guys okay?

~~~

Kelly: We're fine. But I don't think that Tropy's gonna give up anytime soon.

Aku Aku: Well as long as Cortex and the others didn't hurt you, we're glad that you two are ok.

~~~

Mason: Man, how am I gonna get home? I live past Hawii!

~~~

Crunch: We can take you home! Or is there someone that you know who would take you home?

~~~

Mason: I could try contacting my boss!

Coco: I can most certainly help you with that! Come let's get out of hear!

*They leave*

Crash: *Looks back at the castle and raises his fist* Yademos... yademos I lliw etelpmoc repus oiram enihsnus!

~~~

Kelly: LOL! You want to defeat Cortex with that?

Crash: *smiles*

Kelly: I'll take that as a yeah!

Crunch: Hmph! Just who does Cortex think he is! Stealing our new best friend and a kid!

~~~

Crash: Xetroc si a gib-.

Coco: *Quicky covers his mouth* Crash, we don't need any gibbery potty mouth today!

Crash: Aw...

(Cortex Castle)

Dr. Cortex: Good evening, old colleague!

Dr. Calico: *On a screen* What do you want, Neo?

Dr. Cortex: Oh, just the usual; a few chaos crystals. But this time I have something to offer.

Dr. Calico: ... What is it?

Dr. Cortex: Oh, nothing... Just your powerless daughter and her little friend.

Dr. Calico: Cortex, I swear if you do anything to her I'll take what's left of the hair on your head!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Now come on, Calico, just because I’m an evil scientist doesn't mean that I hurt teenage girls and boys, you know well that I have a niece!

Dr. N. Brio: But it’s kind of strange, since she's blue and not yellow like you.....

Dr. Cortex: Yes.....now that you say that......

~~~

Dr. Calico: And speaking of blue...

N. Tropy: *Rushes in* Cortex, two of the children, Mason and Kelly have escaped!

Dr. Cortex: WHAT?!?

Dr. Calico: Ha-ha. Well, your security isn't top-notch is it?

Dr. Cortex: Don't forget, Niccolo, I still have your daughter! *Calms down* And don't worry. In the morning I'm placing her in the capable hands of Dr. N. Gin. He'll take good care of her for us, I'm sure.

Dr. Calico: *Smiles* Hmph, give me some time to think.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: You do that! Cortex out! *Shuts off the monitor* Since I've got Syrenna those crystals will be mine! And I’m still going to have to figure a way to kill Crash Bandicoot! And I’m pretty much curious about this Kelly girl too....

Dr. N. Tropy: I’m curious about her too....we'll have to recapture her again very soon.

Dr. N. Brio: Well I’m gonna have to go check on that Syrenna girl and see how she's liking her stay so far... *leaves the room*

~~~

(The dungeon)

Syrenna: No, no, no, like this.

Tiny: Um, like this?

Syrenna: Yeah.

*They're sitting on the ground and Syrenna's teaching Tiny a handshake*

~~~

N. Brio: Hello? Anybody down here? Oh here you are! Just checking to see if-Tiny! How did you get there?!

~~~

Tiny: Little girl beat up Tiny and throw into cell.

~~~

N. Brio: Which one? This one? *points Syrenna* Or the other?

Tiny: The other.

N. Brio: Oh.... *opens cell door to let Tiny and Syrenna out*

~~~

Syrenna: You're letting me out already? Why?

N. Brio: It's mourning. Didn't you sleep?

Syrenna: Yeah. But you don't have a clock in there. Why, are you moving me?

~~~

N. Brio: Well because 1. Even if Cortex can be evil he doesn't believe in mistreating girls and women, so he decided to let you have your own bedroom since your gonna stay for a while and 2. The N. Bots got to clean up the dungeons.

~~~

Syrenna: Where am I staying?

N. Gin: To my factory, Miss Calico!

Syrenna: *Smiles* Dr. N. Gin?!?

N. Gin: I asked Dr. Cortex's permission if I could keep an eye on you at my factory. *Takes her hands* I'll do my best to keep you comfortable!

Syrenna: Wow, thanks.

~~~

N. Brio: *watches them walk away* You know.... I think those two are starting to fall for each other..... THAT IS SOOOO CUTE!

Tiny: Tiny no understand.

N. Brio: *Sighed and patted Tiny's head* You will one day Tiny... you will.

~~~

DD: *Walks in* Eh, I don't know about the girl... But I'm sure N. Gin is falling for her like any other sheila.

~~~

N. Brio: That's true.... but I think she likes him too. I saw it in her eyes.

~~~

DD: Hm.

(Bandicoot residence)

Coco: *Wakes up and notices Crash isn't in bed* Crash? Crash, where are you?

Crash: *Is messing with a broom and looks like a zombie* Tsud seinnub...

Coco: What?

Crash: Eryeht gnipoop erehwyreve...

~~~

*Kelly gets out of her room and saw Crash with a broom*

Kelly: Im....not gonna ask..... Good morning Crash and Coco!

~~~

Coco: *Moves aroud Crash* Good morning!

Crash: *Builds up a cloud of dust* Yeht ekoms oot... *Sneezes and wakes up* Saw I gniyalp poons god niaga?

~~~

Kelly: *Laughs* No Crash you weren't playing Snoop Dog.

Aku Aku: Its such a nice day out! What do you want to do today?

Crunch: Lift weights!

Coco: Study science!

Crash: Tca yzarc!

Kelly: Spin around in circles until I get very dizzy!

Aku Aku: Alright you can do that!

~~~

*She and Crash start spinning*

Mason: One of my buddies should be coming soon.

~~~

Aku Aku: Alright. Until then you can wait and relax.

~~~

Mason: *Falls back into the sand*


	3. Chapter 3

(Outside N. Gin's factory)

Syrenna: *Jumps out a car at the gate* Whoa... This place is big...

Dr. Cortex: Now, Miss Calico, be good for Dr. N. Gin! We don't want you miis behaving?

Syrenna: Do I have to wear this? *Raises her ankle which has a tracking band on it*

Dr. Cortex: Yes. *Drives off*

Syrenna: *Approaches a button on the gate* Uh... *Pushes it*

N. Gin: *Over speaker* Ah, Syrenna. Welcome to my factory! You look beautiful!

Syrenna: Thanks!

N. Gin: Come on in! Come on in! *The gates open and she walks in. They close behind her*

~~~

*Many doom monkeys of N. Gin greeted him and Syrenna*

~~~

*Up in N. Gin's quarters*

Syrenna: I love this place, N. Gin! It's so cool! 8D And I love your monkeys! I love animals!

N. Gin: Well, I'm very pleased you like it so.

~~~

N. Gin: So you work as a mechanic? Maybe you could assisst me in a few things during your stay.

Syrenna: Oh, sure! That'd be cool! So, what are the rules and stuff?

N. Gin: Well, just basic captive stuff. I expect you to cooperate with Dr. Cortex's demands as well as mine, not try to contact your father, and not cause trouble.

Syrenna: *Sadly* Yeah, I could do that...

N. Gin: I wish I could do more for you and your father.

Syrenna: *Looks up* What?

N. Gin: I owe your father. He was one of the doctors that worked on me after... *touches the metal side of his face*

Syrenna: He told me. Does- Does it hurt?

N. Gin: Physically or emotionally?

Syrenna: *lol* ...Physically...

N. Gin: I get occasional migraines... That's pretty much it...

~~~

*The doom monkies came down with the duo's lunch and drink and gave it to them*

~~~

Syrenna: Thank you.

*Silence*

N. Gin: Syrenna... What's it like? Being so beautiful?

Syrenna: *Drops her fork* Me..? *Head tilts forward* I'm- I'm not that beautiful...

N. Gin: ... Why don't you think that? *Tilts her head back up*

Syrenna: *Smiles*I guess I just don't hear it much. But a lot of boys keep staring at me... I turn them all down when they ask me out, though...

N. Gin: Why not?

Syrenna: They're all... There aren't a lot of good men left in the world these days. >:/

~~~

Kelly: Huuuuh? Who's this guy?

Crash: Staeb em!

Coco: Nice airplane!!!!!!!

~~~

Demon Donnie: Hi, I'm Donnie! *Turns back into a human*

~~~

Crunch: Nice to meet you dude! Eat your greens! Go run around!

Coco: *glares at Crash* Why couldn't you be more careful around dumbbells?

Crash: Yeh! M'I tsuj ysmulc!

~~~

Donnie: What a mess Syrenna's in this time...

Mason: Yeah, she's all alone back in that dungeon...

Crash: Tndluoc eb esrow naht nehw I tog ym dnah kcuts ni eht teliot...

Donnie: Didn't you know? She got moved to the crazy right-hand-man's factory.

Mason: That's good. I hope... He seemed like a nice guy...

~~~

Kelly: Yeah, in fact I just saw him act very sweet to her. So I bet he and Syrenna are having a great time right this minute!

Aku Aku: I think you're right Kelly!

~~~

Donnie: Yeah, he better. Knowing Syrenna she could give him a party weather he's nice or not. With or without her powers...

Mason: ...I guess we better get back to base and settle things...

~~~

Kelly: Well....it’s nice meeting you two. *shakes hands* bye!

Coco: See ya!

Crunch: Bye little buddies!

Crash: Eyb!

Aku Aku: Farewell you two! And good luck!

~~~

*Donnie turns back into a chaos demon*

Demon Donnie: Alright, I'll try not to turn you into a tiny tater-tot.

Mason: It's okay. *Grabs Donnie's talons* I know you won't. Bye guys, and thanks!

Demon Donnie: Later! *Flies off with Mason*

~~~

Coco: So what now?

Aku Aku: As much as I want to believe that N. Gin could treat this Syrenna respectfully, we should go back to Cortex's Island and keep an eye on N. Gin just to make sure nothing bad happens.

Crunch: You mean.....we gotta go back there?! While trying not to get caught by Cortex and his gang?!

Aku Aku: I believe so....and we'll have to watch out for Uka Uka as well....

Kelly: Well hey that doesn't sound so hard..... I mean he's just a mean floating mask who probably barks orders around right?

~~~

Crash: Sekam em kniht fo taht gniklat gum retsaoc anedasap evag su... *Shudders*

~~~

Kelly: You had a talking coaster? *raises eyebrow*

Coco: We had....but....Crash got rid of it cuz he was scared of it.

~~~

Crash: Taht snialpxe ym deb gnittew tsal reay!

~~~

Kelly: *laughs*

Aku Aku: Alright you four! Let's get going! We've got a young lady and a scientist with a missile on his head to look after. *floats away*

*Coco, Crash, Crunch, and Kelly followed Aku Aku*

~~~

(Night at the factory)

Syrenna: *Is walking in a funny fashion towards N. Gin's window* It sure looks chilly out there.

N. Gin: Yeah. Worst February weather we've had all season! Maybe, some of those rogue mutants will die off...

Syrenna: Rogue mutants?

N. Gin: There are some mutants that aren't loyal to Cortex and I. They're kind of messed up and untamed.

Syrenna: Hm, glad I'm not going out there anytime soon...

(Outside)

*The Beta Squad is walking through the stormy jungle*

Florence: Don't worry, team. We're almost there!

~~~

Rina: Tell me again why are we here?

Vanessa: Man the rain is pouring hard and the thunder is super loud that it’s scaring the crap out of me!

~~~

Florence: Okay, 1. We're here to save our big sister, 2. This is a snow storm, Vani! There is no thunder!

~~~

Vanessa: Oh......CURSE MY NIGHTVISION GOGGLES!!!!!!!

Rina: Geez! Why did N. Gin have to live here?! He could've at least lived in the tropical region....I bet he must've froze to death every time he steps out of lair, the poor guy! *shudders from the cold*

~~~

*A security bot spots them*

(In N. Gin's quaters)

Doom Monkey: *Comes in* Boss! Boss! A security bot just spoted three young girls coming this way! It's Dr. Calico's Beta Squad!

N. Gin: What?

Syrenna: *Gasps* N. Gin, those are my little sisters! I have get them back home!

N. Gin: Syrenna, I told you that you're not allowed to leave the factory!

Syrenna: Those are my baby sisters out there! And the mutants... N. Gin they could be killed!

N. Gin: I- Uh...

Syrenna: ... To hell with this place! I'm goin'!

N. Gin: Syrenna! D8

Syrenna: *Give him an angry look and leaves*

N. Gin: ...

~~~

Rina: The coldness! Its sooo cold!

Vanessa: And epic! Don't forget epic! *shivers*

~~~

Florence: Don't worry we're almost there.

Syrenna: *Comes running towards them* Girls!

All: Sister?!?

????: RRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!

~~~

Rina: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Vanessa: I don't know but I don't wanna find out! Let's get out of here!

~~~

Florence: I think they think otherwise! *Points at a bunch of mutants that hop down*

Syrenna: *Looks at a mutant* What do you want?

Mutant: *Growls and walks forward*

Florence: I think he wants his dinner!

*They begin to walk backwards*

Syrenna: Sorry, we’re closed.

~~~

*The mutants were about to attack the girls until N.Gin arrived with a stun gun, he shot one of the mutants*

N. Gin: Take that!

Vanessa: OMG!!!!! Did N. Gin help us?

~~~

Syrenna: N. Gin?!?

N. Gin: *Fights off more mutants*

Syrenna: ... Yeah. With a mech too!

Rina: Is that what he's wearing? Wow.

Florence: Beta Squad, transform! *They all turn into demons and start fighting*

Syrenna: (Thinking) I can't use my powers... Could I go into hand-to-hand combat with those-...

N. Gin: *Is scrached in the stomach* Urgh!

Syrenna: N. GIN!

*The mutant are eventually chased away*

Vanessa: *Tugs on Syrennas arm* C'mon, Syrenna we need to get out of here!

Syrenna: Wait! *Notices N. Gin walk a few paces, smile at them and collapes*

Syrenna: Oh, no. *She runs up to him and lifts his head. The girls come up behind her*

Vanessa: Is he dead?

Syrenna: No, but he’s unconscious.

~~~

Rina: We can take him with us! Is that possible.

Vanessa: No.....dad would kill him!

Florence: What are we gonna do??????

~~~

Syrenna: He’ll freeze if not bleed to death if we leave him here. I'm taking him back to the factory. And you're going back home!

~~~

Vanessa: But Syrenna! We can't go home without you! Dad will freak!

~~~

Syrenna: He knows I can take good care of myself. And it wouldn't be honorable to leave him to die. *Gets N. Gin out of his mech and puts him on her back* God he's heavy! *Starts walking back to the factory* Go home. Tell dad what's happened.

Beta Squad: *Grils walk back* Good luck, sister...

(Calico Manor)

Dr. Calico: *Runs from room to room* WHERE ARE MY GIRLS?!!??!!?!?? THEY'RE MISSING!!!!!!!!!!! TOT

~~~

Computer A.I.: For a brilliant scientest you are really bad at watching your children.....

~~~

Dr. Calico: SHUT UP!!! I LEFT MY MAD SCIENTIST DAYS BEHIND ME A LONG TIME AGO!!! I'M JUST A NORMAL SURGEN! *Notices a note on Florence's bed*

Note: Dear Daddy, the Beta squad and I are going on an extra mission, to bring Syrenna back. We won't fail! Florence.

Dr. Calico: *Slams the note to his forehead* What are they doing..?

~~~

Computer A.I.: By my calculations I say that Florence, Rina, and Vanessa went out to rescue their sister.

~~~

Dr. Calico: >_> .... No kidding, you smart-ass machine! Why did I even build you?!?

~~~

Computer A. I.: Because I am cool like that. Ha ha ha.

~~~

Dr. Calico: ... I should probably go back into the lab and shut you up- er... down... *Walks away*

~~~

*Rina, Vanessa, and Florence returned home*

Rina: Daddy! We're back!!!!

~~~

Dr. Calico: Oh, thank god! *Runs downstairs and hugs them all* What happened? Are you alright? ... Where's Syrenna?

~~~

Vanessa: Syrenna.... *looks down* Isn’t gonna come back for a while.....

~~~

Florence: N. Gin saved us when were attacked by a bunch mutants. He got hurt and she took him to factory to take care of him.

Dr. Calico: Leave it to Syrenna and her honorable loyalty... Poor N. Gin. *Sighs* He was only a few years older than her...

~~~

Dr. Calico: I can't just give Cortex those crystals. The results could be... *Sighs*

(Factory, N. Gin's quaters)

*Syrenna is cleaning up a scractch on N. Gin's arm. N. Gin's in bed, still unconsious*

N. Gin: *Starts to wake up*

Syrenna: Hey, Sleepin' Beauty.

N. Gin: Ugh... Wha- What happened?

Syrenna: The mutants were chased off. You got pretty scratched up in the end. I brough you back here and stuff.

N. Gin: *Looks at the bandages on his stomach and shoulder and back at Syrenna and his arm* Why? You could of gone home.

Syrenna: Well, I couldn't just leave you there!

N. Gin: ... Thank you. You have very superior nursing skills.

Syrenna: Oh, thanks... *Starts to bandage his arm*

N. Gin: Ow!

Syrenna: Sorry.

N. Gin: It's alright... *Clasps his hand around hers and goes back to sleep*

Syrenna: *Eventually finishes and gets up. She walks to his other side* Thank you. *Kisses his cheek*

N. Gin: *Opens his eyes to see her walk away and smiles*

~~~

(Florence’s room)

*The girls are having a conversation*

Rina: We'll just have to wait and see what happens.....

Vanessa: This is sheer madness! We need a hero!

Florence: Madness?

(Where the bandicoots are on the rooftops of Cortex's hideout)

Crash: Siht si Atraps!!!!!!!!

Coco: Uhhhhh why the sudden Sparta shouting?

Crash: *shrugs*

Aku Aku: We need to be quiet! Cortex could hear us or worse....Uka Uka....

Crash: *shrugs*

~~~

Coco: Whatever. We need to get in there without being spotted!

~~~

(On the rooftops of Cortex's roof)

Crash: YOOOOOODOLAYHEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOO!

Coco: *slaps the back of Crash's head* Crash! We have to be quiet! Cortex and the others might hear us!

Crunch: Or worse.....Uka Uka!

Kelly: *keeps her balance while walking across the roof* Man these rooftiles are steep!

Aku Aku: Watch your step children!

~~~

Crash: *Steps down a roof but it collapses and he falls in* Ow... Taht eno laiceps trap fo ym ydob...

~~~

Aku Aku, Coco, and Crunch: Crash!!!!

Kelly: Crash! You ok? *leans over to check on him but accidently slipped and fell on Crash* Ow..... that really smarts!

Coco: Kelly! You ok?

Kelly: Im fine! I think Crash and I just landed in the attic!

Crunch: Should we come and get you two?

Kelly: No, you guys go on ahead! Crash and I will catch up with you!

Aku Aku: Ok be careful you two and good luck!

~~~

Crash: *Looks at Kelly on top of him* Ym yecatnaf sah yllanif emoc eurt! 8D

~~~

Kelly: *Glares and slaps Crash on the back of his head while getting off of him* Let's just get out of here!

~~~

(Roof)

Crunch: Just where are we going, Coco?

~~~

Coco: We're going to N. Gin's hideout so that we can keep an eye on him so that he won't do anything terrible to this Syrenna.

~~~

Crunch: You sure he doesn't have that place guarded?

~~~

Coco: Well.....as long as we keep a low profile and do exactly what Crash does to his enemies then we'll be fine! Right?

~~~

Aku Aku: Let's hope so.

*Some rustling is herd*

~~~

Crunch: Hold on! Do you hear that?

Coco: What is it?

Aku Aku: Whatever it is, be on your guards.

~~~

Coco: Omg! Omg! D8

Crunch: What's ever in those bushes better come out!

~~~

* A cute little bunny with a metal crown hops out, showing its epic cuteness to the bandicoots and Aku Aku*

~~~

Crunch: A bunny?!?

Coco: Aw, it's so cute!

~~~

*Then the bunny turned into a mutant* Mutant Bunny: ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!

Aku Aku: AAAAAAHHHHH! RUN!

~~~

*They run*

Crunch: If only we had a Llama 9000 BFG Canon with us!

Coco: That gun doesn't exist!

Crunch: Neither should we!

~~~

Aku Aku: Are you saying that we shouldn't exist?!

Coco: I wanna exist!!!!! >.<

~~~

Crunch: For crying out loud! Just run!

~~~

Coco: Whaddya think we’re doing?!


	4. Chapter 4

(Meanwhile with Crash and Kelly)

*Crash and Kelly somehow found a way into the ventalation shaft when they were about to be discovered by Cortex's robots*

Kelly: Dude I don't know why you talked me into this.....

~~~

Crash: Tahw? Woh nac klat enoyna otni gnihtyna htiw siht htoum?

~~~

Kelly: Well that's really easy.....despite that you speak in gibberish I can understand everything that you-

*As Kelly was gonna finish her sentence her foot broke the a piece of the ventilation shaft and fell through the hole*

Kelly: SAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!! O___O()

~~~

Crash: .... *Looks down the hole* Haey, lltaht hcaet uoy ot htuom tuoba ym htuom!!!

~~~

*Down where Neo Cortex, Dingodile, and Tiny Tiger is*

Dr. Cortex: I can't believe that I was threatened by Uka Uka again! I was running the whole series until he showed up!

~~~

Tiny: Where Dr. N. Gin?

DD: I don't know. I haven't heard from him since last night.

~~~

Dr. Neo Cortex: Probably having a bit of trouble with Syrenna. Not to worry, though. Sooner or later Niccolo will accept my demands. He'll have to swallow his pride if he wants to see her again.

*Then they heard screaming from above*

~~~

DD: What could that be?

Dr. Cortex: Loud screams of agony.

~~~

*N. Brio and N. Tropy barged in for they too heard the screams*

N. Brio: We heard screaming!

N. Tropy: Who's doing the screaming?

Tiny: Tiny don't know!

*Then Kelly appeared falling from the ceiling then landed on some wires, got tangled and tied by them then fell on top of N. Brio while accidently kissing him.*

Kelly: Hrrrrrrrm?!

~~~

DD: KELLY?!? NOT AGAIN! *Facepalm*

~~~

*Kelly broke the kiss then glared at Dingodile*

Kelly: Hey! Whose idea was it to kidnap me and bring me to this place?! It was you!!!!

~~~

DD: But you got away!

~~~

Kelly: That maybe true, only because the kids helped me and vice versa! Now I just returned cuz.... I remembered that I had to do something......

N. Tropy: And that would be....? *raises eyebrow*

Kelly: Uhhhhhhh its top secret!

~~~

DD: It would happen to do anything with that, would it?

*Points to Brio*

N. Brio: *Still on the ground* ...... Well, this wouldn't be the first time. >_>

Dr. Cortex: You were always the chick hog...

~~~

Kelly: *blushes and rolls herself off of him* I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!

N. Tropy: Oh boy.....

Dr. Cortex: Just when things couldn't get any worse! When will I have a girlfriend?!

~~~

Crash: *Pokes his head out of the hole* Reven uoy dedraeb nomel!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: CRASH BANDICOOT?!

Kelly: Crash! Im down here! Pull me up!

Crash: YakO!!!!!! *pulls Kelly up*

Kelly: *Gets pulled up into the vent* This is so cool! Its like Im in an alien movie!!!!!!!

Dr. Cortex: The alien- I mean Bandicoot is getting away! Cortex bots! SEIZE THEM!

*Bots float up in the air*

Dr. Cortex: They're probably heading towards the back of the island! Everyone grab your weapons and follow me!

*Everyone except for Brio left the room while Brio just felt his lips and smiled warmly*

~~~

(Back with the other bandicoots)

Crunch: THAT IS IT!!! *Stops in his tracks* I'm not the kind who runs! *Punches the mutant*

~~~

Coco: Whoa! O___O()

Aku Aku: Nice going Crunch! Now hopefully we won't run into any more trouble!

~~~

*A mass of random squrrels with spears and helmets pop out of the bushes*

Crunch: ... You just had to say that.

~~~

Coco: RUUUUUUUUN!

*Crunch, Aku Aku, and Coco ran for their lives*

Crunch: Why us?! Why always us?!

~~~

Aku Aku: Probably because we aren't the main characters in this story! DX

~~~

(Back with Crash and Kelly)

Kelly: Run! Run for your life!!!!!!

Crash: Mi gniog!

Kelly: We'll be with the others soon!

Dr. Cortex: You two aren’t going anywhere!

N. Tropy: Stop while you can still run!

~~~

DD: Tropy, that makes no sense!

~~~

N. Tropy: I know but I’m so focused on capturing those two that I felt like I didn't care what I say!

~~~

DD: Well, then I don't care either!

Dr. Cortex: Will you two just catch them!

~~~

*Kelly saw Crunch, Coco, and Aku Aku up ahead*

Kelly: There they are!

Crash: YAY!!!!!!

*The evil team tried to hit Crash and Kelly with stun beams but they kept dodging them*

Dr. Cortex: DRAT!!!!!!

Kelly: HEY CORTEX! DON'T BE SO UPSET THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE A KISS! MAYBE MY SISTER WOULD SHOW!

~~~

Crash: Uoy evah a retsis? I tnaw reh!

~~~

Kelly: I thought you were going out with Pasadena! *glares*

~~~

Crash: ... Ehs ypeerc!!! ToT

~~~

Kelly: All she did was give you a talking coaster!!!!

Aku Aku: Crash! Kelly! You're ok!

Kelly: Yeah! We're fine! Told you we can get out of it!

Crunch: Well that's good and all but we're being chased by squirrels!

Kelly: Oh really? What a coincidence! We're being chased by angry mad scientists and Dingodile and Tiny!

~~~

Crash: *Puts his hands on his head* I tnod wonk hcihw si esorw!

~~~

Kelly: The coaster man! The coaster!!!!

Coco: Are you guys talking about Pasadena again?

Kelly: Yeah he thinks that Pasadena's creepy!

~~~

All: ... :/

Dr. Cortex: Ah-ha! Finally we've caught up with you!

~~~

Crunch, Crash, Coco, Aku Aku, and Kelly: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Cortex launched a net on them*

Dr. Cortex: Yes! I finally......

*pulls up Kelly*

Kelly: *sweatdrops* Great.....

Aku Aku, Crunch, Crash, and Coco: KELLY!!!!

Kelly: Guys! Run for your lives! I don't think they're gonna hurt me anytime soon!

Dr. Cortex: We may not have you bandicoots! But we have your friend, if you want to see her again come and accept your fate!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

*The rest of the evil team laughed while carried Kelly away*

Kelly: Don't come for me! Don't forfeit your lives for me!

~~~

Coco: Nonsense, we'll save you!

Crunch: Hang on, Kelly!

~~~

????: CORTEX!!!! WHY AREN'T YOU ANNIALATING THOSE BANDICOOTS?!

Dr. Cortex: Great Uka Uka!!!! *terrified look*

~~~

DD: I told ya he was gonna show up at the last minute.

Tropy: *Gives DD 10 bucks*

~~~

Uka Uka: *looks at Kelly* Why are you holding a human in a net?! You could be using the net to catch those bandicoots!

Dr. Cortex: W-We're working on it Uka Uka!

Kelly: Man! Is he pushy!

Uka Uka: And you're pushing your luck child!

~~~

N. Tropy: You know what I just realized? We left Brio down there.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I do believe you're right!

Uka Uka: Why is he down there!

Tiny: Maybe he forgot his weapon down there!

Dingodile: Or maybe he has to do bartender stuff!

N. Tropy: We better go get him....

~~~

Uka Uka: Where's N. Gin? I want to know about that chaos demon witch!

~~~

Kelly: Hey! Hey! That's a little offensive there pal!

Uka Uka: QUIET MORTAL!!!!!!

Kelly: *glares* You don't scare me jerk!

Dr. Cortex and others: *gasp* O___O()

*N Brio arrived on a hover scooter* N. Brio: What's going on?

~~~

DD: *lol* Kelly just called Uka Uka a jerk!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: That's actually kind of.....cool!

Uka Uka: I heard that! As for you missy! If you’re not going to hold your tongue, I’m going to punish you dearly!

*lifts Kelly with his bad mojo magic*

Kelly: ZOMG!!!!!!!

Uka Uka: Your going to the dungeon child!

~~~

Tiny: Tiny won't let girl lock Tiny up again!

~~~

Kelly: Well for that Im sorry Tiny!

Aku Aku: Oh no! We have to help Kelly!

Coco: I agree!

Crunch: Crunch is ready to smack some heads!

Crash: Ottid!

~~~

N. Brio: I think the bandicoots are going to attack, Dr. Cortex!

Dr. Cortex: Drat, I should have known they'd do that!

Uka Uka: Wonderful! They'll come right to us and we can crush them with-.... Oh, that's right... N. Gin isn't here for me to rely on!

Dr. Cortex: You can rely on me, sir!

Uka Uka: Aw, please, N. Gin's tactics are far more reliable than yours!

~~~

Kelly: That's harsh!

Uka Uka: Hey we're evil! What do you expect? Now attack the bandicoots while I put this troublesome fool in the dungeons! *goes to Cortex's lair*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: ... Why does no one respect me?!?

~~~

Aku Aku: I knew he would say that....

Coco: Let's get them already!

*The doctors and bandicoots fought against each other. And Tiny and Dingodile joined in*

~~~

(Factory, N. Gin's quarters)

Syrenna: Feeling any better?

N. Gin: *Still in bed* Much better thanks to you. *Sit's up* I'm getting my strength back.

Syrenna: That's good. *Goes to the window* I might actually have something to do then.

N. Gin: *Rubs his arm* .... Syrenna?

Syrenna: Yeah?

N. Gin: *Smiles* I'll let you go outside.

Syrenna: What? Really?

N. Gin: But not too far out. Remember I have that tracer on you.

Syrenna: I don't think I could forget... *Moves her leg*

N. Gin: .....

Syrenna: Thanks a lot, N. Gin! You're a good friend! XD

N. Gin: 8D

(Castle Cortex, dungeon)

Uka Uka: Alright... Which cell to put you in...

~~~

Kelly: You can put me in any cell you want! Just don't throw me into the dark cell where the moon shines bright!!!!!!

Uka Uka: Hmmmmmmm........ I'll do it anyway! >8D

Kelly: -_-()

~~~

Uka Uka: *Throws her in* Enjoy your stay! Now, to get a hold on N. Gin... *Leaves*

????: Still raving, is he? *lol*

~~~

Kelly: Wah! Who said that?!

~~~

Ripper Roo: Me! I did, my dear! *Starts jumping aroud* I'm Ripper Roo!

~~~

Kelly: *smiles* Nice to meet you Ripper Roo! Im Kelly! *holds out hand*

~~~

RR: Ha-ha! I'd give you hand but I'm a little tied up! *lol. Wiggles in his straightjacket*

~~~

Kelly: *laughs* I don't blame you Ripper Roo! So what are you doing here? Do you work for Cortex or Uka Uka a.k.a. jerkface?

~~~

Ripper Roo: *lol* I work for both! Just as longas I'm not in here! *lol*

~~~

Kelly: *lol* So......are you planning to let me out or are you just keep watch?

~~~

Ripper Neither! *lol* They keep locked up in because I'm... *Giggles*

~~~

Kelly: Insane? *Smiles*

~~~

RR: Correct! 8D *lol*

~~~

*Meanwhile outside*

Aku Aku: Im afraid we must retreat! There are many of them and only four of us! We'll have to find another solution to rescue Kelly! Retreat!

*Aku Aku and the bandicoots ran away*

Coco: I just hope she'll be safe!

Crunch: I don't think they'll hurt her since Uka Uka stuffed her in the dungeons!

N. Cortex: The bandicoots are retreating! We won gentlemen! *laughs evilly*

~~~

DD: Yeah, but how are you gonna explain not capturing them to Uka Uka?

~~~

N. Cortex: Mutants! 8D I will say that big strong mutants appeared and ate the bandicoots, while another one snapped the floating mask in half!

~~~

DD: ... That might just work...

All: *Nod*

~~~

N. Cortex: All right let's head back and relax! Hopefully by now Niccolo will accept my demands by now!

(In the dungeon)

Kelly: Well.... looks like Im on my own, what say you Ripper Roo?

~~~

RR: *Hums a random song*

~~~

Kelly: Point taken......

*The door creaked open*

Kelly: Hello? Who's there?

N. Brio: It’s me......

~~~

RR: Brio *lol* Good to see you, old friend! *lol*

~~~

N. Brio: Hello Ripper Roo. How are you doing in there?

~~~

Ripper: *Giggles and rolls around on the floor* Just fine!

~~~

Kelly: *laughs*

N. Brio: So... I'm just wondering....are you doing all right down here?

Kelly: Yeah, I'm fine. *smiles* Ripper Roo saves me from boredom and......does random stuff. But enough about me, what about you? Are you ok? Did my fall injure you?

~~~

RR: Wai- wai- wai- wait! You fall and he gets hurt? *lol* What part of the story am I missing here?!?

~~~

*N. Brio and Kelly blushed*

N. Brio: W-Well she fell into Cortex's lair, got tangled by the computer wires and fell on top of me....... *face gets redder* And she accidently kissed me.....

~~~

RR: 8D No~! You lucky dog! Ha-ha! *Starts hopping around them*

~~~

*N. Brio and Kelly blushed more then tried to assure Ripper Roo*

N. Brio: It- It was an accident!

Kelly: Yeah it was! I fell out of the ventalation shaft and....you know!

~~~

RR: :) *Settles down but is still a little wobbly*

~~~

Kelly: Dude? You ok?

N. Brio: He's like that sometimes. Anyway Im alright, no harm done.

Kelly: You sure?

N. Brio: I'm sure. *smiles* Thank you for your concern.

~~~

RR: ... So, uh... What happens now? You let us out? 8D

~~~

N. Brio: Well....right now I can't. But.....*looks at Kelly* I will talk to Uka Uka about this. Hopefully he'll give you two another chance. *walks away*

Kelly: I still think he's a jerk and he's been abusing you guys.

N. Brio: My dear I think so too....but he has mighty mojo powers and we can't fight him back. *saddens look* We just need to play along. I'll come back to check on you later. *leaves dungeon*

Kelly: *looks at Ripper Roo* Um.....I know that we said that we're not interested in each other but you're not really buying that aren’t you?

~~~

RR: *Still wobbly* ... Am I..?

~~~

Kelly: *looks at Ripper Roo* I really don't know......are you sure you’re ok?

~~~

RR: I'm as fine as crazy kangaroo could be!

~~~

Kelly: Riiiiiiight! *smiles*


	5. Chapter 5

(At Cortex's lair upstairs)

*N. Brio went inside to where N. Cortex and the others are.*

Dingodile: Ya know, the way Kelly just called Uka Uka a jerk? That was pretty cool!

~~~

N. Tropy: Yes, everyone seems to think so.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: She's a brave girl I'll give her that..... but she's asking for a death wish if she keeps provoking him.....

~~~

Uka Uka: *Floats in* Can one of you lab rats help me contact N. Gin?!? I just realized I'm incapable of pushing buttons!

DD: *Mumbles* He can certainly push our buttons...

~~~

N. Cortex: Very well mighty Uka Uka! *presses a button and a screen of a bandaged N. Gin and Syrenna appeared*

Uka Uka: N. GIN!

~~~

N. Gin: Yes, sir..?

~~~

Uka Uka: First off: WHAT IN THE NAME OF WUMPA WHIP JUST HAPPENED TO YOU? And second: I've heard that you have this demon girl with you! What does she do?!

~~~

N. Gin: Well, we ran into a mishap with the rogue mutants outside my factory, and Syrenna... Well... She's been taking care of me. She's a very good help around here.

~~~

Uka Uka: Hmph! Cursed mutants! Always lurking outside..... so medical healing is all she's good for?!

Dr. Cortex: Um... Great Uka Uka.... she's only going to stay until her father gives us what we really need. The Chaos Crystals.....

Uka Uka: Is that so...?

~~~

Syrenna: Ha! My father won't trade the chaos crystals for me! It's a stupid idea when him and I both know that I prefectly capable of taking care of myself, and I will eventually escape or my friends will just come and rescue me!

~~~

Uka Uka: Ha! Keep telling yourself that child! Now that Im here I will truly convince your father of giving us the chaos crystals by torturing you!!!!!

~~~

N. Gin: Um, Uka Uka, that would be a very foolish move because... thanks to my injuries I'm... out of order so I have Syrenna working for me in my place! Yeah. *Chuckles* And weather I'm in good working shape or not she's a very useful woman here at the factory. So... I strongly advise that she should be kept in good shape and-

Uka Uka: Fine already! I'm the master of evil! I'll come up with a different plan!

~~~

Uka Uka: Since it’s settled I’m going to my room and I am going to think of a plan to have the world and get the chaos crystals!!!!!!!! .....Which will take a long while! *floats away*

~~~

*Everyone looks back up at Syrenna and Gin*

Syrenna: ... Hi. XD *Waves*

~~~

N. Coretex and everyone else: Hi! *waves*

Tiny: Hi Syrenna! *waves*

~~~

Syrenna: Tiny, secret handshake!

Tiny: Alright, Tiny can do this.

*They perform a well done secret handshake between places*

~~~

*Everyone applauded*

N. Brio: Oh that's right I forgot to ask Uka Uka! I'll be back! *leaves the room*

~~~

Syrenna: What was that all about?

DD: Hm, I think I have an idea about what with him. I'll tell you two all about it when I come oner later. See ya! *Walks out*

Syrenna and Fin: Bye!

N. Gin: Alright, I guess if that's all you need I'll be signing off.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Fine, Cortex out!

*The computer screens shuts off*

Dr. Cortex: Now what do we do? And just what does Nitrus wanted to ask Uka Uka? Im lost here!

~~~

N. Tropy: It probably involves him and that Kelly girl.

Dr. Cortex: Oh, that's it, huh? He just can't get enough of women, can he? *Storms out*

DD: *Yells from the hall* He really needs to get laid!

N. Tropy: XD

(Factory)

Syrenna: Thanks for saving me back there N. Gin.

N. Gin: Oh, it was nothing...

Syrenna: *Hugs him*

N. Gin: Oh! Ow!

Syrenna: Oh, I'm sorry!

N. Gin: It's okay! *Hugs her back*

(Uka Uka's quaters)

Uka Uka: What to do? What to do..?

~~~

*N. Brio starts knocking on the door*

Uka Uka: WHO IS IT?!

N. Brio: I-It's me mighty Uka Uka....may I ask you something please?

~~~

Uka Uka: Yes, Brio, of course! You're one of my minions who gives me the least bit of trouble.

~~~

N. Brio: Uhhhhhh..... I know that you don't like Kelly....or Ripper Roo... w-would you please let them out of the dungeon? I promise I won't let her get in your way.....

~~~

Uka Uka: Does this girl pose any threat to us?

~~~

N. Brio: *shakes his* N-No I don't think so..... and Ripper Roo seems to be chummy with her so I think he won't do anything crazy as long as she keeps him calm...

~~~

Uka Uka: *Nods* Everyone wants to bring everything out of the dungeon these days... I suppose it would be alright. Just make sure she doesn't cause trouble!

~~~

N. Brio: Thank you Uka Uka sir! I promise you won't regret it! *leaves then as he walked in the hallway he bumped into Dingodile* Dingodile? I thought that you were in the meeting room with Cortex and the others!

~~~

DD: Oh no, I'm gettin' ready for a trip over to N. Gin's. How'd things go with Uka Uka?

~~~

N. Brio: Fine....just fine. He gave me.... permission to uhhhhh keep an eye on something.....

~~~

DD: *Folds arms and raises an eyebrow* Kelly?

~~~

N. Brio: *stops* How did you know?

~~~

DD: I just do. If you need some advice, bloke, just ask. *Walks past him*

~~~

N. Brio: *stands there awestricken* How in the name of science do they know?!

~~~

(Dr. Calico's office)

Mason: *Walks in* Dr. Calico?

Dr. Calico: Yes, Mason?

Mason: ...I want to become a chaos demon.

Dr. Calico: *Stands up* I was wonder how long it would take you to ask for that power.

Mason: It's not that I want to become more powerful it's that I want to be a better help in enmergncies. I couldn't do anything back in that dungeon...

Dr. Calico: As my daughter I also trust you. You do realize that if you become a chaos demon y-.

Mason: -Can't turn back. I know. I've thought it over. I want to do it.

Dr. Calico: ... Then let's go downstairs...

Mason: Thanks. *They go downstairs*

(Dungeon)

RR: And now what do you see in your head?

~~~

Kelly: *has her eyes closed, she smiled and clapped her hands* Ooh! Ooh! I see snow!

~~~

RR: And what else?

~~~

Kelly: Let’s see...... aaaaaaaannnnnnd....omg....it’s my sister Robin!!!!!

~~~

Crash: *Peeks his head by the window* I Llits evah ot teem reh!

~~~

Kelly: And she sounds like Crash.....*opens eyes* Crash! Your alive!!!!!

~~~

Crash: Ma I? I thguoht I saw a tsohg! D8

~~~

Kelly: Dude! Am I glad to see you! Where's Crunch and your sister? And where's Aku Aku?

RR: And where is my sanity? 8D

~~~

Crash: Yeht era gnittolp ruoy epacse. Mi gnitteg azzip. Tahw era uoy syug gniod?

~~~

Kelly: Ripper Roo is giving me therapy!

RR: *laughs*

~~~

Crash: I Kniht I deen emos oot... I tnew no rehtona etad htiw anedasap...

~~~

Kelly: You did? How'd it go?

~~~

Crash: Mm~ T_T *Slumps on the ground* Ehs tsuj deklat... dna DEKLAT..!

~~~

Kelly: Duuuuuude.....

RR: Did you give her gifts?

~~~

Crash: On... Fi I od ehs teg lla revo em!

~~~

Kelly: *blinks* But that's what you want....right?

RR: *laughs some more*

~~~

Crash: *lol* Evuoy reven neeb htiw anedasap...

~~~

Kelly: *raises eyebrow* Maaaaan! But you're still not getting Robin dude. She.....digs smart guys.

Ripper Roo: *laughs at Kelly's comment*

~~~

Crash: Tub I teb ehs tnsi a gib einaem ekil uoy!

*Footsteps are herd outside the cell*

~~~

Kelly: Uh oh! Crash you've got to get out of here! Someone's coming!

Crash: Enif! M'I gniog! *runs*

Kelly: And I am NOT a big meanie!!!!!

~~~

RR: Who's out there? You can sign-up for a therapy session!

~~~

N. Brio: *arrived* It’s just me! And no I do not wish for therapy! Uka Uka said that you can stay in the lair as long as you two don't cause any trouble! Now please, Kelly, and you too, Ripper Roo, promise me that you wouldn't cause any more trouble.

Kelly: Well...... *sees N. Brio's sad puppy dog eyes* Oh all right. He's still a jerk but I won't get in his way...

~~~

RR: I'll try my best to maintain my actions. *lol*

~~~

N. Brio: Good! Now come along you two. Let's get out of this dungeon. *leads them to the door*

Kelly: Thank goodness! No more dungeons for us!

~~~

RR: *Bumps Brio and smiles*

~~~

*Brio, Kelly, and Ripper Roo headed upstairs to the laboratory*

N. Brio: This is where Cortex and I do experiments! N. Gin and Tropy usually come here too.

~~~

RR: How are they anyways? It's been a while since I've seen them! *lol*

~~~

N. Brio: Oh Cortex is grumpy as usual. As for Tropy, and N. Gin, they're doing just fine!

~~~

RR: What about that one friend of Kelly's? I heard N. Gin took her in.

~~~

N. Brio: Oh she's a nice girl. Although she's never been here before. Hopefully N. Gin would come to visit us all.

~~~

RR: I hope so. It sounds like Syrenna is being a subtle prisoner...

~~~

N. Brio: Well it IS Cortex's idea!

Kelly: Man, he's mean!

~~~

RR: I'm sure N. Gin has been treating her... nicely should I put it? *lol* I know about that man's need for a parteer. *lol*

~~~

Kelly: I think it’s sweet that the two are getting along..... *cough* in love *cough* *smiles*

~~~

RR: *lol* What is she talking about?

N. Brio: It's a long story...

(Factory, N. Gin's quarters)

DD: *Walks in* Hey, mates! N. Gin how are ya feeling?

N. Gin: Much better, thank you. I'm still a lille... hrm... weak.

~~~

*Syrenna came with food as the monkies kept fixing and build things*

~~~

Syrenna: Oh, hey, Dingodile. What's up?

DD: Gah, just visiting. I have to tell you what happened to Brio and Kelly, though!

Syrenna and Gin: What happened? *Blush at eachother*

~~~

Dingodile: *laughs at their expressions*

~~~

Syrenna: So, go on tell us! N. Gin tells me you're a good story teller!

~~~

Dingodile: Hey thanks Syrenna! Well it happened like this! I was in the meeting room with Cortex and Tiny talking about something until we heard someone scream, Tropy and Brio came in hearing the screams too then we saw Kelly falling from the air got caught and tangled in the computer wires and fell right on top of Brio, accidently kissed him!

~~~

*Both get a surprised look*

N. Gin: Oh my!

Syrenna: What are they doing now?

~~~

Dingodile: Who knows? All I know is that Brio asked Uka Uka to let her out of the dungeon!

~~~

Syrenna: She got locked up again?!? Oh great... At least she's out.

~~~

Dingodile: Yeah, let’s just hope she doesn't tick Uka Uka off again....oh yeah I forgot to mention, she called him a jerk in his face!

~~~

Syrenna: Sweet. Now I know I can do it!

~~~

Dingodile: I know you can!

~~~

Syrenna: XD I wonder what's gonna happen between those two.

~~~

Dingodile: Who knows? *shrugs*

~~~

(Bandicoot residence)

Crash: *Walks in twith a pizza* Ruoy yxes azzip yob si ereh!

~~~

Coco: About time you got here! We were starving!

Crunch: What took you so long little buddy?

Aku Aku: Did you run into any trouble?

~~~

Crash: On. I depots yb eht noegnud ot kcehc no yllek. Tod a nalp tey?

~~~

Aku Aku: Unfortunatly no.... it seems that Cortex's fortress is too well guarded to get her out.... and Cortex could catch us at any moment.

~~~

Crash: Eh tndluoc hctac a dloc... Ohw detnaw inoreppep?

~~~

Crunch: Ooh! I do! *waves hands*

~~~

Crash: *Gives it to him* Os tahw era ew annog od? Nur dnuora ni selcric?

~~~

Coco: We just need to find a way to get inside undetected.....but how...how...?

Crash: *starts putting on lab coats and glasses*

Crunch: *snarfs on pizza*

~~~

Coco: Crash, you don't really think they'd fall for that trick, would they?

~~~

Crash: Xetroc t'nsi syawla trams.

~~~

Aku Aku: That's true, but what about my brother?

~~~

Crash: *starts thinking then get an idea* Seod eh ekil ynnus hcaeb snoitacav?

~~~

Aku Aku: After being locked in that temple for cebturies... Just maybe.

~~~

*Crash went to the rocky table and started writing a message*

(Elsewhere on the beach)

*A serious looking girl stood up after being washed on the beach, she looked on the sand and saw a few day old sand tracks and a shape that she knew all too well.

??????: Kelly.....I will find you. Hang in there sister. *starts walking to follow the path*

~~~

(Cortex Castle)

Tiny: Tiny board... What we do?

~~~

Kelly: Uhhhhhhh....I know! *takes out paper and sharp pencils* Let's draw! :3

~~~

RR: *lol* Draw what?

~~~

Kelly: Anything that comes to your mind! Like a funny cartoon! Or something pretty.....ok.....that was akward.....

~~~

RR: Hm, I have an idea! *Starts drawing with his feet*

Tiny: Tiny draw something cute.

~~~

Kelly: Sweet! *starts drawing something awesome*

~~~

N. Brio: *Comes in* What are you guys up to?

~~~

Kelly: We're drawing! Im drawing something random while Ripper Roo's drawing something..... and Tiny's drawing something cute!

Tiny: Tiny likes cute things! :3

~~~

N. Brio: Oh, alright.

~~~

Kelly: Do you want to draw?

N. Brio: Oh! Sure, why not? I'll admit that my artistic skills arent really great....

Kelly: Its ok! Just draw on what you want to draw!

~~~

*Everyone is drawing... Who would of guessed? 8D*

Tiny: Tiny done.

~~~

Kelly: Ok Tiny lets see what you got! Im done with mine!

~~~

Tiny: *Holds up a picture with two people in it, Kelly and Brio*

RR: Well, that is cute!

~~~

Brio and Kelly: Huuuuuh? *blushes* o___O()

~~~

RR: Well, splendid, Tiny! Well done! *lol*

~~~

Tiny: What did Ripper Roo draw? *smiles*

*Kelly and Brio slowly looked at Ripper Roo*

~~~

*It's an abstract replica of Mona Lisa*

~~~

Kelly, Brio, and Tiny: Oooooooooh! 8O

~~~

RR: Back at the university and took up an art class. *lol* I did surprisingly well.

~~~

N. Brio: No wonder! It looks fantastic!

~~~

RR: *lol* Yeah, but I find that one rather intriguing! *Motions to Tinys drawing that's still being held up* What did you draw? *lol*

~~~

*Both Kelly and N. Brio blushed at Tiny's drawing*

N. Brio: I..... drew a bunny. *holds up a picture of a bunny*

Kelly: And I drew a motorcycle!

~~~

Tiny, Brio, and RR: 8(

~~~

Kelly: What? Motorcycles are nice! Aren't.....they? *holds up picture* Did I do something wrong?

~~~

N. Brio: Oh is not that it's just... *puts a hand on her shoulder* We did expect you to draw one! ...

~~~

Kelly: Oh..... *puts the picture down*

~~~

RR: *Whispers to Tiny* My hyper senses are tingling! I feel a scene comin' on~! *lol*

~~~

Tiny: *whispers back* Ooh! Tiny want to see!

~~~

RR: Keep you digits crossed! *Crosses his toes*

Tiny: Um... *Crosses his fingers*

~~~

N. Brio: But I like your drawing anyway.....*smiles* I think its.....well.... epic.

Kelly: *smiles at Dr. Brio* Your a really sweet guy, Doctor. *kisses his cheek then went off to get a drink*

~~~

RR: 8D ..... *Frowns* Maybe next time we should make cricles..?

Tiny: *Shrugs*

~~~

N. Brio: *smiles as he held his cheek*

~~~

RR: *Sorrowful voice* Damn..! *Sobs and starts bounceing himself*

Tiny: :l ......

~~~

N. Brio: *snaps out of his happy moment* Huh? What's the matter with you two?

~~~

RR: *Perks up* Nothing1 Nothing at all! *lol*

~~~

N. Brio: *looks at Ripper Roo suspiciously*

(In the hallways)

*Kelly was walking down to the hallways to the kitchen when she saw Dr. Cortex*

Kelly: Hey Dr. C!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Screams* Kelly! What are you doing here?!?

~~~

Kelly: Whoa! Take it easy man! Dr. N. Brio lets me go from the dungeons along with Ripper Roo! Jerkf- I mean Uka Uka says it was ok.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: 8( Is that so?

~~~

Kelly: Yep! *starts walking to the kitchen, then the hallway walls started to break open and there was a serious looking girl* Robin! 8O


	6. Chapter 6

(Outside the castle)

Crunch: Alright, how do we get in there?

Crash: *Is making huffing noises* EMAG! EBUC!

Crunch: Shut up, fool! *Punches him into the ground*

~~~

Crunch: Wwwwwwwwwwo........

Coco: Let's just go inside and tell one of those idiot doctor's that we're here for a job!

Aku Aku: That would work.... got the disguises?

~~~

Crash: Uh... *Weakly lifts up his arm with the costumes*

~~~

Crunch: Ok let's put em on and head inside!

*Back in the hallways*

*Cortex was on the floor cowering in fear*

Kelly: Robin? What are you doing here? Did you follow me?

Robin: Kelly... you made mom and dad worry.... we're going home.

Kelly: *shakes head* No I don't wanna go back! I live on Wumpa Island with the bandicoots now!

Robin: You have been gone for so long now.... mother and father wants to see you again....

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Presses a security button on his belt*

~~~

*The whole castle rang with alarms, Robin walked up to her sister and grabbed her*

Kelly: Hey! Let me go!!!!! Put me down Robin! You’re not the boss of me anymore!

~~~

(Brio's room)

N. Brio: What's going on? Where's Kelly?

RR: RAVE!!! *LOL*

~~~

Tiny: She went to go get drink! She still didn't come back!

*Heard Kelly's screams* Kelly: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLP!

~~~

N. Brio: Kelly! *Runs out*

RR: *Is laughing and rolling around on the desk*

~~~

Tiny: Uh oh! We better help! Come on Ripper Roo! *leaves the room*

*Back in the hallways*

Dr. Cortex: Y-You b-better p-put h-her d-down....s-she d-did s-say s-she d-didn't w-want t-to go!

Robin: *looks at Cortex and walked up to him while still holding on to Kelly*

Kelly: Hey! What're you doing, Robin? What's going on?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Grabs his laser gun*

N. Brio: *Runs in* Kelly!

~~~

Kelly: Guys! Be careful! Robin's a real fighter, even better than I am!

Dr. Cortex: N-Now she tells us!

N. Tropy: I’m here boys! *points his staff at Robin* You better freeze madam or time will stop around you!

Robin: *looks at Tropy at first then at Cortex, she leaned her head down and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.*

Cortex: HUH?! *blushes*

Robin: *look of faint sadness* Forgive me....*picks him up and throws him at Tropy*

Tropy: OOOF!

~~~

Random Squirrel: *Pops his head out of a vent* OWNED!!! *Goes back in*

N. Brio: Cortex! Tropy! *Turns to Kelly and Robin* Kelly!

~~~

Kelly: Nitrous!

Robin: Farewell....*jumps out of the hole with Kelly*

~~~

N. Brio: *Looks out the window*

~~~

*Robin landed safely on the snow and carried Kelly deep into the mountains*

Dr. Cortex and N. Tropy: Owwwwww...... >.<

~~~

N. Brio: .....

Tiny: *Comes in* Tiny here now!

~~~

RR: *Hops in* Ripper Roo is here too!! *lol* Did we miss anything?

N. Brio: *Started to cry*

~~~

Ripper Roo: *Hops in* Ripper Roo is here too!! *lol* Did we miss anything?

N. Brio: *Started to cry*

~~~

Ripper Roo: *Hops in* Ripper Roo is here too!! *lol* Did we miss anything?

N. Brio: *Started to cry*

~~~

N. Brio: An older girl who looked like Kelly, busted in and took Kelly! *tears ran down his face*

Dr. Cortex: Not to mention she kissed my cheek and threw me at Tropy!

N. Tropy: Owwwwww......

~~~

RR: Ah, the underestimated nature of females. :3

~~~

N. Tropy: They're like ninjas! Super powered ninjas!

~~~

RR: She didn't jump out the window, did she?

~~~

N. Brio: She did! *Keeps crying* We have to go after them! I want Kelly back!

~~~

RR: *Jumps after him*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I’m going with them! I want revenge on that lady!

N. Tropy: Why? So that she can kiss you again?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Stops* Um... 0_0' *Runs* No, she didn't let me shoot!

~~~

N. Tropy: Uh huh.... riiiiiiight....

*N. Brio gets his chemicals as N. Tropy picks up his staff*

Dr. Cortex: Time to hunt down that dirty kidnapper!

~~~

N. Brio: Well, truthfully, we kidnapped her... And that girl, I'm assuming has some relation to Kelly, is taking her home.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Well.....*tries to think of a comeback* She didn't want to go back to wherever she used to live, so that girl.....Robin I think that's her name...

N. Tropy: That IS her name doofus!

Dr. Cortex: Alright alright! She just took Kelly by force so THAT's a kidnapping!

~~~

N. Brio: ... I don't know. Let's just get her back!

~~~

*Just then four scientests (guess who!) arrived*

????: Uh excuse me? But we need jobs!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Uh... What?

~~~

*The big scientest started talking* ?????: What my sister's saying.... that we heard of your brilliance and we wish to be your underlings!

~~~

N. Brio: Uh, we're a little busy... *Walks away*

~~~

*The small scientest started pleading* ??????: Plllleeeeeeeaaaaasssseeee! Whatever your doing, we can help!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: We're looking for two girls with brown hair. One kidnapped the other. Let's go.

~~~

*The scientests, Tiger, Ripper Roo, and the other "scientests" took off to chase Robin*

~~~

2nd tallest scientist: Sti gnikrow! Mi os trams!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Huh? What did he say?

1st tallest scientest and female scientest: Uuuuuuuh! Nothing!

N. Tropy: You know there is something familiar about you all....

~~~

Crunch: Hm, you guys went to the academy, right?

~~~

*They nodded* N. Cortex: Yes what about it?

~~~

(Crunch): That must be how we look familiar.

(Coco): We had Sex-Ed with Madame Amberly!

~~~

N. Tropy: Oh right! *facepalmed*

N. Brio: I should've known!

Dr. Cortex: *shudders from the memory*

~~~

(Crunch): Is that them over there?!?

~~~

Tiny: *looks over there* Tiny think that's them!

Ripper Roo: They're fighting!!!!

~~~

(Crash): Yay! Elttab enecs!

~~~

*Kelly and Robin were fighting head to head with each other, Kelly is taking more of the blows but she manages to strike at Robin from time to time.*

~~~

(Crunch): Oh, catfight!

N. Tropy: N. Gin would of loved to see this...

~~~

Dr. Cortex: You’re telling me!

N. Brio: Oh poor Kelly.....

~~~

RR: So, *lol* what are we gonna do?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Well they do seem to be killing each other.......

~~~

(Crunch): Then we better do something!

~~~

N. Tropy: Lets stop them! *starts to run towards the fighting sisters*

N. Brio: I'm coming Kelly!!!!! *follows N. Tropy*

*Cortex, Dingodile, Ripper Roo, and the fake scientists followed to stop Robin and Kelly*

*Robin pounded her fists on Kelly's face then kicked her in the stomach*

Robin: I do apologize, Kelly but it seems that the only way for me to take you back home is to knock you unconscious......

Kelly: Don't.....do it Robin....those two are not....our parents.....we are being used....for power.....they are....using you....for power...

Robin: ....... *was about to knock her unconscious*

~~~

Robin: *Is shot in the shoulder with a laser*

~~~

Robin: GAHHHHHHH! Who shot me.....?!

~~~

*Both Cortex and Brio have their guns raised*

~~~

Robin: ............. *looks at them then at Kelly then at Cortex* You win this round..... but I will be back.....eventually. *runs away*

~~~

Everyone: ......

N. Brio: Kelly! *Runs to her*

~~~

Kelly: Owwwwwwww........

Tiny: Will Kelly be okay?

Ripper Roo: *lol* She got hurt pretty badly! *lol*

N. Tropy: We better get her back to the castle before the mutants catch us here?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Don't worry. They're only on Wumpa Island...

~~~

N. Tropy: Oh right.....Kelly can you stand?

Kelly: *tries to get up but keeps falling*

Dr. Cortex: Yeesh! Your sister really did a number on you!

N. Brio: I can't believe that your own sister would even do this to you!

Kelly: She does what she thinks is necessary.... ow....

~~~

N. Brio: Let's get you to the infirmary... *Picks her up and takes her back to the castle*

~~~

N. Tropy: *sighs* Poor kid.....

Dr. Cortex: Tell me about it..... but the question is..... where did her sister run off too?

~~~

(Crash): Ylbaborp ot ynnepcj. I raeh yeht evah a elas gniog no.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Oh really? 8D I wonder if they have any new lab coats or lab gloves or black boots.....

~~~

(Crash): I tnod kniht os... Mi trams hguone ot wonk taht...

~~~

N. Tropy: I still think I know you somewhere before and its not from Madame Amberly's school of evil.....

Dr. Cortex: Your right.....there's something about his speech that makes me think about someone I hate....

~~~

*Everyone walks back to the castle*

~~~

(Factory)

Dingodile: Got any three's, N. Gin?

~~~

N. Gin: M-m. Go fish, crocodile.

~~~

DD: *grumbles then takes a card from the table*

~~~

Syrenna: *Walks in* What are you guys playing?

DD: Go-Fish. Wanna play?

Syrenna: I don't know how to play.

N. Gin: You've never played Go-Fish?!?

Syrenna: I only know how to play King's Corner and Poker.

~~~

Dingodile: Really? I never played King's Corner and Poker before?

~~~

Syrenna: Every Wednesday night my sisters and I would always gamble for candy playing those games. *Sits down* And whenever I felt lucky I'd bet a six-pack of soda. XD

~~~

Dingodile: That sounds like fun!

N. Gin: It really does!

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah... I miss them...

N. Gin: ... *Holds her hand* You'll see them again.

Syrenna: *Slight smile*

~~~

Dingodile: Awwwwwwww!

~~~

N. Gin: We'll teach you how o play Go-Fish!

~~~

Dingodile: Yeah! Just take a seat and let the go fish gurus teach ya!

~~~

Syrenna: Okay, sorry if I'm a little brain-dead at first. I'm like that with these things.

~~~

Dingodile: It’s ok, shiela. *smiles*

~~~

(Infirmary)

RR: *Hops in* How’s Kelly, Brio?

~~~

N. Brio: She's still in bad shape but she will recover....

~~~

RR: *Bumps Brio* Are you okay?

~~~

N. Brio: Right now I feel awful.....Im glad Kelly still lives, but I still hurt because she's in pain too.

~~~

RR: *Thinking* Bonding through the soul has already been achieved..? Love is so strange... I should look further into it. *Starts hopping out of the room* Well, she'll be better in no time for sure, Brio! *lol* As for me, I'll be in the library.

~~~

N. Brio: Alright..... see you Ripper Roo. *holds Kelly's hand* ....Get well soon Kelly....

~~~

RR: *Is hopping through the halls*

DD: *Walks in*

RR: Hey, Dingo! *lol* You missed a lot while you were gone! *lol*

~~~

Dingodile: Ripper Roo?! What are you doing out of the dungeons?! And what happened to the hallways?!

Ripper Roo: *lol* Kelly's sister came for a visit and snatched Kelly! Then we went after them and saw the two fight! *lol* Kelly's beaten up pretty bad!!!!! *lol* Oh and Im out because Im a good buddy of Kelly! *lol*

~~~

DD: Is that so..? So, how are Keel and Brio getting along?

RR: Well- Hm... Dingodile, you’re the Shakespearean entity in the castle. Tell me what you know about love...

~~~

Dingodile: Well..... love is when two people get together after realizing how wonderful they really are, they love and respect each other....and they don't like it when they get hurt.

~~~

RR: Yes, yes. I know all of that. Tell me about... the intimate feelings...

DD: Well- Why are you so interested?

RR: Well, seeing Brio and Kelly act like this is so mysterious and intriguing... It looks like such a beautiful subject to study..!

~~~

Dingodile: Well.....knowing that Kelly got hurt by her....uh was that her sister you say?

RR: Yes!

Dingodile: Well since she did get hurt, she's afraid that her sister might hurt Brio....

~~~

RR: *Raises an eyebrow* You think so?

~~~

Dingodile: Well yeah! Maybe the sister told Kelly to cooperate or else she would kill Brio, then Kelly got scared and started attacking the sister.

~~~

RR: *Shrugs* Say, tell me about N. Gin and Dr. Calico's daughter. How are they?

~~~

Dingodile: They're just fine! They're getting along and looks like they're gonna have a good relationship!

~~~

RR: Wait, they have an interest in eachother too? *lol*

~~~

Dingodile: *smiles* You bet that they do!

~~~

RR: What? Have they had any... contact..?

~~~

Dingodile: Let's see.... smiling at each other.....hugging each other.....and respecting each other.

~~~

RR: Hm. Good to hear they're getting along. *lol* However, I'm surprised N. Gin hasn't driven her mad *lol* with his crazy pick-up lines and pervertedness. *lol*

DD: I think she actually likes his pick-up lines!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Which is a big surprise to me.....

~~~

RR and DD: Dr. Cortex!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: What????

~~~

DD: We- We didn't know you were here!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I know.... no one knows where I am nowadays......anyway Im just off to the gear room to suit up. I’m going after Robin.

~~~

RR and DD: ... Why?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Well....*blushes* She might come back to have revenge. So I’m just going to find her and capture her.

~~~

RR: Right... *lol*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: What? Its true! *blushes*

~~~

(Somewhere else in the castle)

Crunch: Well, so much for nabbing Kelly.

~~~

Aku Aku: I agree with you. Those wounds are too great for her to bear.

Coco: So what should we do?

~~~

Crash: Uoy syug emoc pu htiw gnihtemos. I evah gnihtemos taht sdeen ot eb enod. *Leaves*

All: ...

Aku Aku: For now... all we can do is wait...

~~~

Crunch: That's understandable.... poor Kelly......

Coco: What's Crash gonna do?

~~~

Crunch: *Shrugs*


	7. Chapter 7

~~~The bandicoots sand Aku Aku are able to sneak into the castle when Robin, Kelly’s sister, kidnaps her from being kidnapped. Kelly is severely beaten up by her and Robin is shot but the runs away. As of seeing an intimate connection between Brio and Kelly Ripper Roo decides to look further into this love business.~~~

(Somewhere else in the castle)

Crash: *Peeks around the corner* Eee! Selidognid moor! Evi emoc rof uoy ym emag elosnoc! *Sneaks into Dingodile's room*

~~~

DD: Man what a day! Might as well go get something from my room before visiting Kelly in the infirmary!

~~~

Crash: Ho elzzonhs ztif! *Rolls under the bed*

~~~

Dingodile: *walks in the room and drinks a bottle of water* Aaaaahhh.... now let's see.... *sits on the bed and starts to relax*

~~~

Crash: *Get squished* Ho dog! *Spots his Game Cube under the TV* Ym emag ebuc!

~~~

Dingodile: Maybe I should play a game for a few minutes. *turns on the GameCube*

~~~

Crash: Woh erad eh ataloiv ym emag ebuc ni tnorf fo em?!?

~~~

*Dingodile starts playing Mario Party 5*

~~~

Crash: Taht's eht eno emag ococ tndid teg em!

~~~

*Dingodile then started to change his mind about playing the Mario Party 5 game and changed it to Super Paper Mario*

~~~

Crash: Ha siht tnsi hcus a dab emag.

~~~

Dingodile: Now let's see where did I left off? Oh yeah! Taking care of that geeky chameleon dude!

~~~

Crash: -_-' Mm... Woh gnol ma I gniyats nwod ereh..?

~~~

Dingodile: Hmmmmm, man, I’m bored already. Better go visit Kelly. *leaves the room*

~~~

Crash: Parc taht saw tsaf... *Climbs out from under the bed* Eamg ebuc eruoy enim ta tsal! I dluohs ylbaborp ekat emos fo eseht semag ffo fo sognid sdnah...

~~~

(Infirmary)

*Dingodile came in*

Dingodile: Hey Brio.... how are you doing?

~~~

N. Brio: *Is sitting next to Kelly's bed* I'm fine. Thank you.

~~~

Dingodile: *starts to sit down* So is she doing ok?

N. Brio: She is asleep right now....but she'll wake up later.

~~~

DD: How bad's the damage?

~~~

N. Brio: Really heavy damage. She had a fight with her sister.

~~~

DD: Yeah, Ripper told me...

~~~

N. Brio: I did what I could do with the wounds....but sometimes I think that its not enough....

~~~

DD: ... I think you being here will be enough.

~~~

N. Brio: How did you know that I love her?

~~~

DD: ...*Smiles*... I didn't know that you were willing to admit it... 8D But I wasn't suggesting it. *Chuckles*

~~~

N. Brio: *facepalmed himself*

~~~

DD: *Looks at Kelly* What is it you love about her?

~~~

N. Brio: *smiles* I’m not sure....ever since I saw her.....my heart beated intensely. The kiss didn't make me fall for her, it was the way she treated others and how easy going she is.

~~~

DD: Well, that's something. *Zones out*

~~~

N. Brio: Hm? *waves hand in front of Dingodile*

~~~

DD: Oh, sorry, mate.

~~~

N. Brio: That's fine. *looks at Kelly who was in deep sleep*

~~~

DD: ... Dr. Calico's kid, Syrenna, she's been taking real good care of N. Gin. He was beat up badly from those mutants.

~~~

N. Brio: N. Gin got hurt too? Oh dear......I told Cortex that having mutants around would be a bad idea!

~~~

DD: You should of seen N. Gin when I went to visit him. He had deep scratches on his shoulder, stomach, and arm. ... Instead of running home Syrenna saved and helped him.

~~~

N. Brio: That was really..... the most sweetest thing that she ever done to him.....Syrenna's exactly the right woman for N. Gin....

~~~

DD: She's the only one willing to get near him. I wonder how long it will take.

~~~

N. Brio: I’m not sure..... but I don't think that she wants to leave him behind.

~~~

DD: I wonder how long it will take for him to let her go.

~~~

N. Brio: Knowing him he'll probably not let her go.

~~~

DD: N. Gin's a good bloke. If he really does love her... then he'll let his angel fly free.

(Hallway)

Crash: *Is holding his GameCube* Hee-hee! Sti enim! Sti enim niaga!

~~~

Dingodile: Huh? What? *peeks out of the hallway* HEY! SOME BLOKE JUST SNATCHED MY GAMECUBE! *runs out to the hallway*

~~~

Crash: Mi tuo! *Runs away*

~~~

Dingodile: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZ! My gamecube! T___T

(Out in the woods)

*Cortex was out alone searching for Robin.*

Dr. Cortex: This is insane! If she really survived out in the cold then I would be really surprised!

~~~

*Rustling in the bushes is heard*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Gah! *points laser gun at the bushes* Who's there?! Show yourself!

~~~

*More rustling*

~~~

Cortex: Come on! Come on out or I'll shoot!

*A mutant sprung out*

Cortex: AAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Before Cortex was attacked, Robin appeared and took the blow*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: D8

*The mutant attacks again*

~~~

*Robin grabbed the mutant's wrist before it striked her again and flipped it over into the snow*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Wow, that's really good!

~~~

Robin: .........

*The mutant gets up again and tries to attack again but Robin high kicked it in the face*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: How is she capable of hand-to-had combat after being shot in the arm and freezing out here?!? It's nearly impossible!

~~~

*The mutant got up again and smacked her across the face a few times but she counterattacked by headbutting it in the stomach and grabbed its ankles and pulled them off of the ground.*

Robin: ..........

~~~

Dr. Cortex: D8

~~~

*Robin turned and looked at Cortex then started to walk away*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Hey, wait! Get back here! I'm not done with you!

~~~

Robin: *stops* ...................What do you want from me?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Um... Well, you can't just enter my castle and steal a prisoner without a proper good-bye!

~~~

Robin: ............*walks over to Dr. Cortex and once again kisses his cheek* Goodbye for now.

~~~

*Silence*

~~~

*Robin started to walk away then suddenly fell into the snow.*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Gasps and runs to her*

~~~

Robin: ........Ow.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Panicked look* ... I'm taking you back to the castle. *Tries to pick her up* Urgh, I'm not used to this..!

~~~

Robin: ........why are you saving me? Im your enemy.....

Dr. Cortex: I...I don't know! But your hurt! So let me just help you ok?

~~~

*The mutant starts to move*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Oh....great....

*Robin gets off of Cortex's arms and struggles to get up*

Robin: Subject....mutant....

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Don't get up. *Shoots the mutant with his laser gun*

~~~

*The mutant didn't move then it quietly dragged itself into the random bushes*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Lowers his gun* *Thinking* How are they getting over here?

~~~

Robin: *sits down on the snow and took a handful of snow and puts it on her wound*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: That's no way to treat a wound. *Grabs her arm*

~~~

Robin: *goes with Dr. Cortex* Then.....how do you treat a wound?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: By getting it treated by a professional doctor! You can see your sister where were going.

~~~

Robin: Knowing that I'll get treated.....I doubt that any of you would even allow me to come near my sister....

Dr. Cortex: Well that's true... you DID knock her senseless! I’m sure Brio would even be fiercely protective to her.

~~~

(Infirmary)

*Brio is asleep next to Kelly's bed*

~~~

*Dr. Cortex brought Robin in and laid her on the bed, then went to get the first aid kit*

~~~

N. Brio: *Wakes up, sees Robin and gasps*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Take it easy Brio she isn't going to abduct her again. Or fight her again....are you? *suspicious look on Robin*

Robin: ....What would you do if I said yes?

Dr. Cortex: I'd put you in another room, where Tiny will keep watch.

~~~

N. Brio: I don't think tha'd be a good idea, Doctor.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I'm sure you're right. We'll just have to think of a new way to keep Robin from snatching Kelly.

~~~

N. Brio: Why did you beat up your sister like that?

~~~

Robin: She started it.... she kicked me and told me all these lies about father using us for war....

~~~

Brio and Cortex: 8(

~~~

Robin: *looks at the unconcious Kelly* ......wake up fool.

Kelly: ......*wakes up* Who you calling fool?

~~~

N. Brio: Kelly!

~~~

Kelly: Hello Doctor. *smiles*

Robin: Oh please....

~~~

N. Brio: Kelly, how are you feeling? Are you okay?!?

~~~

Kelly: I’m fine.... I’m feeling kinda sore.

Robin: Hmph....

~~~

N. Brio: Ugh! Cortex why did you even bring her here?!?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Well because one: Its freezing outside, two: she has wounds. And three: There's a mutant outside.

~~~

N. Brio: Well 1. Since when did you care about anyone who defies you? and 2. How did a rogue mutant get on the island?

~~~

Kelly and Robin: Oh boy....

Dr. Cortex: 1. I don't really care I’m just holding this girl prisoner because she broke my hallway and kidnapped Kelly who is our prisoner and 2. I really don't know.....

Robin: .......Hmmmm.

~~~

N. Brio: Ugh... Fine!

~~~

Kelly: *begins to sit up* Meh.....

~~~

N. Brio: Kelly, you should stay down! You just woke up!

~~~

Kelly: I'll be ok.... its just a bunch of soreness and other stuff.

Robin: So you say.

Kelly: Well excuse me miss Im so damn emotionless that not even a rabbit's death would faze me.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: What is with you guys anyways?

~~~

Kelly: .........Its a long story.....

Robin: We just came from a very strict family.

Kelly: Those guys are not are family! All they do is keep us cooped up in our rooms until we are ordered to do missions!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: What is it with you guys? I don't even do that to my niece.

~~~

Kelly: Glad to know you love your niece.

Robin: Kelly and I just don't see things eye to eye.

Kelly: Only because Robin sees....."them" as family and obeys their every command.

Robin: And you always ignore them...

~~~

N. Brio: I... don't know what to say about you two...

~~~

Kelly: Its.....alright. *lays down*

Dr. Cortex: In the meantime you two just rest. Now Im going to work on your shoulder wound and face wound so hold still.

Robin: ....fine.

~~~

(Bandicoots’ Room)

Crash: *Is sitting in the corner with the GC*

~~~

Crunch: Hey little buddy! How are you doing? *sees GameCube* Whoa! Where'd you get that?

~~~

Crash: Taht gnifeiht selidognid moor!

~~~

Crunch: *Jaw dropped* No way! You took the GameCube from Dingodile's room?!

~~~

Crash: Sti enim won! *Chuckles* ENIM!!!

~~~

Crunch: *shakes hands* Dude you got issures.......

~~~

Coco: Yeah, they've parted too long...

~~~

Aku Aku: Crash.....ever considered doing a new hobby?

~~~

Coco: What can I say? He missed playing his old games...

~~~

Crash: *laughs crazily*

~~~

Crunch: *To himself* Why am I sharing a room with him..?

~~~

Crash: Mehehehehehehehehehee!

~~~

*Donnie, Jake, and Coral are flying in their demon forms over the ocean. Mason is on Jakes back*

Demon Coral: How much longer?!?

Demon Jake: About an hour.

Mason: Syrenna still better be okay. I'll be able to pay her back now that

I'm a demon!

~~~

Demon Coral: What about N. Gin? Dr. Calico said that he's not all that bad....

~~~

Demon Donnie: Your dad said... well... from what I know... I don't know what to expect from N. Gin! XD

Demon Jake: He maybe a tricky foe. Best to keep our guard up.

~~~

Demon Coral: Agreed!

~~~

(Factory, N. Gin's quarters)

*Syrenna is sitting by the window and N. Gin is working on something*

~~~

N. Gin: A little bit here and a little bit there.....

~~~

Syrenna: .......

~~~

N. Gin: *turns around* Syrenna? Are you ok?

~~~

Syrenna: Yeah. I guess...

~~~

N. Gin: Are....you homesick?

~~~

Syrenna: *Glares at him over her shoulder*

N. Gin: .....Syrenna, I'm sorry... If I could pay-off both debts I would. I can't betray Cortex.

Syrenna: Then why don't we just make it look like an accident?

~~~

N. Gin: Well....I could do that....but I need it to make it even more convincing so that Cortex wouldn't notice that I’m helping you escape.

~~~

Syrenna: Well-

*The alarms begin to go off*

DM: Boss, we have chaos demons approaching the facility!

~~~

N. Gin: What?! Oh boy......

~~~

Syrenna: My friends! The could be our cover! *Runs to the stairs*

N. Gin: Yeah, but uh...

~~~

N. Gin: *runs downstairs with Syrenna*

~~~

Syrenna: *Stops on the stairs for N. Gin*

N. Gin: *Catches up with her* I- I don't want you to leave!

Syrenna: N. Gin... *Picks up his head and hugs him* You're one of the best friends I ever had.

N. Gin: 8D

DM: The demons are coming! The demons are coming!

Syrenna: I don't want you to get hurt.

N. Gin: I'll miss you...

Syrenna: We'll meet up someday. If not *takes his hand* I'll come back.

N. Gin: *Hugs her and begins to shake*

(Elsewhere)

Demon Donnie: Okay it's obvious she's above us. Now, what?

~~~

Demon Coral: Let’s just see what happens.

~~~

Jake: He better not hold her for ransom!

~~~

Demon Coral: *Watches N. Gin let go of her* He's letting her go!

~~~

Syrenna: Sister!

Coral: Sister!

*They hug*

N. Gin: *Leaves*

~~~

Demon Coral: Did he hurt you?

~~~

Syrenna: Mm-m. He was really nice *turns around and notices he's not there* if the Beta squad hadn't told you that he was a badly injured, I fixed him up and he was very grateful.

~~~

Demon Coral: Well we're glad! Now that he has let you go, do you want to go home?

~~~

Syrenna: No kidding! But ... I am gonna miss this place. *Looks at the DM's* Guys I have one last request!

DM: Yes, Syrenna?

Syrenna: LET THEM EAT CAKE!!!

*DM's start yelling excitedly*

~~~

Demon Donnie: What are they gonna do?

~~~

Syrenna: Gah, who knows? Let's go home.

*They fly out the factory*

N. Gin: *Watches them from his window and begins to cry*

(Castle library)

RR: *Is reading a book* "The aspects of a broken heart", huh? *lol* Love is quite the intriguing subject. *lol*

~~~

DD: It is a very interesting and powerful emotion....

~~~

RR: Dingodile! *lol* Have you ever had a love? *lol*

~~~

DD: Not really. *shakes head*

~~~

RR: Ah, me neither. *lol*

~~~

Dingodile: Although.... I do seem quite interested in Coco....

~~~

RR: Coco? Hm... That actually sounds like a nice pairing for you!

~~~

Dingodile: Yeah, it would be....although her brother keeps getting in the way.

~~~

RR: *lol* In what way?

~~~

Dingodile: A year ago..... although I never had that much luck.

~~~

RR: I'll bet. *lol* Wish to talk about it?

~~~

DD: Well sure....I was heading my way to Crash's house and I saw the pretty little shiela sitting on the ground typing on her laptop and I was gonna go and say hello until Crash came and used his spin move on me!

~~~

RR: Well, try to get her alone! *lol*

~~~

DD: Hmmmmm that would work!

~~~

RR: *Chuckles* I'm such a genius!

~~~

Dingodile: You sure are! *smiles*


	8. Chapter 8

(Bandicoots' room)

*Coco is on her laptop*

~~~

Crunch: Man Im bored! I wonder if Kelly's better yet?

Aku Aku: I sense that she is still very weak....and there is another presence that is near her... as for Brio and Cortex, they must've left them to rest a little more.....

~~~

Crunch: I wonder who it is.

~~~

Coco: I managed to hack into Cortex's security cams.... check it out!

~~~

Crunch: I don't get how you're able to do this...

~~~

Coco: Hey I’m a genius! What do you expect?

~~~

Aku Aku: Can you get into the infirmary so we can check on Kelly?

~~~

Coco: Of course I can! *types on the keyboard* Accessing the infirmary cameras now...... bingo! *The infirmary camera shows Kelly sitting up on the bed while the other girl was lying asleep*

~~~

Crunch: Holy milk and cookies! That's the girl that kidnapped Kelly!

~~~

Crash: Stahw ehs gniod ereh?

~~~

Crunch: How are we supposed to know?

~~~

Coco: I agree with Crunch, what's important now that the girl is asleep we can go and get Kelly now.

Crash: But she's still pretty messed up!

Coco: We can take care of her! We've done it before!

~~~

Aku Aku: Alright, let's get our disguises and go. My brother’s wavelengths are starting to get to me.

~~~

*Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku quietly went into the infirmary room. Robin was still asleep and Kelly was looking out the window*

Coco: Pssst! Kelly!

Kelly: *Turned her head* Guys! Your ok!

Crunch: Of course we're ok!

~~~

Crash: Wow, sehs eht ylno eno ohw dluoc ees hguorht ruo sesiugsid...

~~~

Kelly: *quietly laughs*

Aku Aku: Kelly we're here to get you out of here.

~~~

DD You mind as well take her.

*Everyone turns to him*

DD: I just got word Syrenna has escaped from N. Gin's factory. *Smiles deviously*

~~~

Aku Aku: She did? Then why are you letting us take Kelly?

~~~

DD: Who said I was? *Picks up his flamethrower*

~~~

Aku Aku, Crash, and Coco: Ohhhhhhh snap!

*Crunch picked up Kelly while Crash opens the window*

Aku Aku: Good idea Crash!

Coco: Later Dingodile!!!!!

~~~

DD: *Hits the alram*

~~~

Robin: *Wakes up* Huh? What?

Kelly: Oh boy.....

Crunch: Let's go guys! *jumps out of the window with Kelly*

Kelly: AIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

*Coco and Aku Aku jumped out too, while Crash just held up his GameCube*

~~~

DD: You thieving rat!

~~~

*Crash jumps on Dingodile's head then leaps out of the window*

*Robin gets up from the bed and looked outside*

Robin: ......They escaped.....

~~~

DD: *Rubs his head* No kidding. Now both prisoners are gone... Wait. Why are you here?

~~~

Robin: ........I was brought here because of my wound...... it still hurts.....but I don't care about it right now......

~~~

DD: *Sighs and leaves* Well, if you see Cortex tell him what happened. As for I'm going back to the factory to talk to N. Gin and try to cheer the bloke up...

~~~

Robin: Very well........

Dr. Cortex and N. Brio: *Runs into the infirmary room*

Dr. Cortex: What's going in here?

N. Brio: *looks around* Where's Kelly?

Robin: .........

~~~

DD: *Yells from the hallway* She's gone! And so is Syrenna Calico!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: WHAT?! How could this be possible?! N. Gin was supposed to watch her!

Robin: ........Don't blame the man who gets overwhelmed by his enemies....

Dr. Cortex: Huuuuuh?! *Confused look*

N. Brio: Kelly's gone again? Who took her?! Did you have anything to do with this, Robin?!

*Robin looks at Brio and flicks his nose*

N. Brio: Ow! *holds nose*

Robin: ......Don't be a fool.....it was bandicoots.....

~~~

Dr. Cortex: How does this happen? How can N. GIN lose a WOMAN?!?

~~~

Robin: ..........It seems that this....Syrenna....is more clever than we thought....

~~~

Dr. Cortex: It can be expected. She's just as intelligent as her father!

~~~

N. Brio: And now that she's gone, that means no Chaos Crystals! And lets not forget that Kelly is out there with the bandicoots!

~~~

(Beach)

Crunch: Alright, where's the boat?

~~~

Coco: Its right over there! Let's go!

Kelly: *Is thinking about Brio*

Crunch: You ok buddy?

Kelly: *snaps out of it* Yeah. I’m ok.

*Robin opens the window wider and steps up as if she was going out*

Dr. Cortex: Where are you going?

Robin: I’m going after Kelly.....

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Not again! DX

N. Brio: But she can bring her back!

~~~

Robin: ........Hn....

*The snowflakes flew in the infirmary room as Robin leaped out of the window*

*Aku Aku spotted Robin*

Aku Aku: Oh no! That girl's coming! We better go!

Coco: Come on Crash come on in!

~~~

Crash: Hctaw em ylf! *Jumps into the boat head first* Owwwwwww....

~~~

*Robin runs towards the boat*

Coco: AAAA! She's getting closer!

Crunch: I got this! *pushes the boat into the ocean*

~~~

Crash: Ha-ha! Ekat taht ydal htiw eht drib eman!

~~~

*Robin dived into the ocean*

Crunch Coco Crash and Aku Aku: WHA?!

Kelly: Robin does many things just to wipe the smirk off of people's faces.... *sweatdrops*

~~~

Crash: *Grabs Coco* Ococ serehw taht hcuop eruoy desppus ot evah?!? I deen ot edih ni ti!

~~~

Coco: Take it easy Crash! She's not gonna get us! Here comes a shark!

Kelly: A SHARK?! ROBIN! GET OUT OF THERE! A SHARK'S COMING YOUR WAY!

Robin: I will not leave.....until I defeat you.....

Kelly: You can defeat me some other time! What good is our fight if your fish food!

*Shark sprang out of the water*

~~~

All: D8

~~~

Kelly: ROBIN! SWIM BACK!!!!!!

*The shark started attacking Robin then Kelly leaped into the ocean*

~~~

Coco: This can't end well!

????: Or it can!

*Seven purple tentacles pop out of the ocean and grab the shark*

(Guess who!)

~~~

*Crunch pulled Kelly out of the ocean while Robin swam to the shore*

~~~

Crash: Tahw saw taht?

????: *The top half of a purple sqiud boy flops onto the boat.* Me!

~~~

Kelly: Who are you? O___O()

Crunch: And why are you a squid?

~~~

Demon Willis: I'm Willis, the chaos demon of shadows!

~~~

Aku Aku: Chaos demon of shadows? Are you friends with Syrenna?

~~~

Demon Willis: Yeah, that kinda why I'm here actually.

~~~

Crunch: Well you don't have to worry anymore....she's been taken back to her home. We're only going back to our home!

~~~

Demon Willis: Yeah, so I've been told. Dr. Calico wanted a little friendly revenge on Cortex, so as long as I was in the area I moved some of the rogue mutants to his island!

~~~

The Bandicoots, Aku Aku, and Kelly: Ohhhhhhhh...... 8D

Robin: Kelly! I will find a way to get to you and when I do, I will defeat you! This is more then just bringing you back to the Organization!!!!!

~~~

Crunch: What is up with that woman?!?

Demon Willis: All I can say is that she's up in flames! *Whistles*

Crash: *Whacks him on the head* Sehs enim tac doof!

~~~

Kelly: Uhhhh Crash.....I think she's taken......

~~~

Crash: Ohw?

Demon Willis: Who?

~~~

*Kelly cleared her throat as she pointed at the running Cortex*

~~~

Demon Willis: Oh~!

Crash: Ew...

~~~

Kelly: Yeah but she doesn't know about it yet.

Robin: You will pay for abandoning the organization! You will pay for leaving Grace to suffer her illness!

~~~

Crunch: Who's Grace?

~~~

Kelly: ......She's somebody that is very close to Robin and I.

Robin: The youngest of our genome sister squad.....

~~~

All: Genome?!?

~~~

*N. Brio came and heard everything*

N. Brio: Genome?! Kelly is a genome?!

~~~

Crash: *Scratches his head* A emoneg? I epoh staht ton a nedrag emong... Esoht sgniht eracs em...

~~~

Kelly: *starts laughing* We're not gnomes Crash.

~~~

Coco: Than what are you?

~~~

Kelly: We're genomes. Created by the Black Dragon Organization.

~~~

Coco: What's that all about?

~~~

Kelly: Let's just say....... Grace is sick.

~~~

Aku Aku: How sick?

~~~

Kelly: So sick that its incurable.

~~~

Crunch: Ugh... That sucks...

~~~

Kelly: Yeah......

*The boat kept floating away from Cortex's Island*

~~~

(Later, Bandicoot residence)

Crash: *Jumps on shore* Emoh! Emoh!

~~~

Aku Aku: Yes home sweet home!

Coco: Yep! Our home! And our stuff! 8D

~~~

Crunch: *Sarcastically* I can't wait to dress up like scientists again…

~~~

Coco: Ehhh..... they don't look bad.

~~~

Crunch: Eh, not my style.

~~~

Kelly: *looks at Wumpa Island and breaths in deeply and smiled* Well now that Syrenna's ok.....we can finally relax.

~~~

(Cortex Island)

N. Brio: *Sighs and smiles* She's safe... I can relax.

~~~

N. Tropy: And yet you are still yearning for her love correct?

~~~

N. Brio: *Smiles and walks back to the castle*

~~~

RR: Man....first N. Gin now N. Brio.... *lol*

N. Tropy: There must be something we can do.....

~~~

RR: Well, from what I read, my guess is that we should let nature take it's corse and let their feelings do the talking.

~~~

N. Tropy: Very well.....but what about Robin? She's probably going to go after Kelly again.

~~~

N. Brio: ... Um....

~~~

N. Tropy: Uhhhhhh...... not that she can! It’s not like we're going to give her the transportation.

~~~

N. Brio: Yeah, but you saw her swim in front of that shark!

~~~

N. Tropy: Yes that was pretty gruesome. She didn't even care that the shark was swimming near her!

~~~

N. Brio: I wonder what Kelly and her sisters are all about.

~~~

N. Tropy: I’m not sure.... But whatever this Black Dragon Organization is.... it could be dangerous.....

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Comes back out* But how much more dangerous than the Nadow Organization?

~~~

Dingodile: Of that I don't know....let's just hope that they won't know where we are....

~~~

Dr. Cortex: With two agents already here? Pft, yeah.

~~~

N. Brio, Dingodile, and N. Tropy: *sighs*

*Robin was walking on the beach while thinking of a way to pass the shark.*

~~~

*Willis is jumping in and out of the water*

~~~

Robin: Heeeeeeh.... It looks like Im gonna fight that shark....

~~~

(Days later, Dr. Calico's lab)

*On the screen a map pops up and a location starts flashing*

Dr. Calico: *Over the ontercom* Agents, we have a crystal located ear Mt. Warning, Australia.

*The agents become alarmed*

Dr. Calico: Alpha and Gamma squads respond to the location... before our dear rivals do.

~~~

Alpha and Gamma: Yes Dr. Calico.

~~~

*Dr. Cortex repeats the same intructions around the castle and in N. Gin's quaters*

*N. Gin and N. Brio are smiling*

(Bandicoot residence)

Coco: Guys a chaos crystal just got revealed at Mt. Warning!

~~~

Crunch: Really?!

Aku Aku: Then we must do what we can to get to the crystal before Cortex does. Let's go!

Kelly: Yay my first crystal mission! 8D

~~~

Crash: Ebyam lluoy ees oirb revo ereht!

~~~

Kelly: Yeah and.....*looks at Crash* How did you know about Brio and I?

~~~

Crash: Yeh I saw ereht nehw uoy dessik mih. Dna ti saw suoivbo!

~~~

Kelly: *facepalm* Ooooof course.....

~~~

*Syrenna, Coral, Donnie, Jake, Asley, and Mason arrive in there demon forms except for Mason. The revert to their human forms and land in a deserty area*

Mason: Alright, maybe hear I might... wake my demon! *Shows off a flash of sparks*

Syrenna: It'll be really interesting to see what you become, Mason. Just pray you're taller. XD

Mason: Hey!

~~~

*The Cortex team and Crash Team go up on the opposite sides of the mountain*

Dr. Cortex: Good gravy! How much longer till we get to the top?!

Uka Uka: CORTEX! STOP COMPLAINING!!!!

Dr. Cortex: *has a look of pain*

*Robin picks up Cortex and carries him on her back*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Picks up walkie-talkie* Dingodile have you or N. Gin spotted either Nadow or the bandicoots down there?

~~~

DD: No not yet.....which is odd....

N. Gin: Wait I see somebody....ITS THE BANDICOOTS!

DD: Drat!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Well... At least those hell raising, demonic peons aren't here...

~~~

N. Gin: I see them too! I see them too! They're coming your way!

~~~

Dr. Cortex: GRANNY HOT PANTS!!! DX

N. Tropy: Here we go again...

(Below)

Demon Syrenna: *Stops and waves at N. Gin* Hi, N. Gin!

N. Gin: Syrenna! Hey! *Waves*

~~~

Dingodile: Hey there Syrenna!!! *waves*

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Hey, double D! *Continues up the mountain*


	9. Chapter 9

(Where the bandicoots are)

Aku Aku: Are we getting close?

Coco: We're almost there!

Crunch: Good Im getting tired of climbing this mountain!

~~~

Aku Aku: Ha-ha. That's kind of funny coming from you, Crunch.

~~~

Crunch: Yeah well it took us exactly 9 hours to get to the top! 9 HOURS!!!!!

Kelly: I agree with Crunch, my arms are like sore! Yeesh!

~~~

Demon Donnie: You guys need a wing?

~~~

Crunch: Whoa! Where'd you guys come from?

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Our place! Where else?

~~~

Crash: Adirolf?

Kelly: Thanks alot you guys!

~~~

Demon Syrenna: No problem! *Picks Crunch and Crash up with her tails*

Demon Coral: *Picks up Coco*

*Kelly gets on board Jake with Mason*

Mason: Long time, no see!

~~~

Kelly: Hey what's up?

~~~

Demon Syrenna: They are! *Points at Cortex and co.* They're almost to the top!

Demon Donnie: And they're comin' up! *Looks at N. Gin and his mech with Dingodile in it too*

~~~

Kelly: Hmmmm..... *spots Robin* I might as well distract them.....can someone take me up to the top?

~~~

Jake: No biggy! *Flys her and Mason to the top*

Demon Syrenna: *Drops Crunch and Crash and lands on N. Gin's mech*

Syrenna and N. Gin: ......

Demon Syrenna: So we're on opposing sides?

N. Gin: Looks like it. You're not going to hurt me are you?

Demon Syrenna: No. Are you going to hurt me?

N. Gin: No.

Demon Syrenna: ........ So... Now what?

N. Gin: ... *Shrugs and giggles*

~~~

*As Jake made to the top Kelly leaped out in front of Robin*

Kelly: Hello Robin....

Robin: Kelly.....

Dr. Cortex: Oh no.... O___O()

Uka Uka: WHAT'S GOING ON?!

N. Tropy: Um.... might Uka Uka... I think you need to stay out of this...it’s going to get messy!

~~~

N. Brio: Kelly!

~~~

Kelly: Hi Nitrus! *waves and smiles*

N. Brio: Kelly! Don't do it! It’s too dangerous!

Kelly: I'll be ok! She just caught me off guard last time! This time I won't go easy!

*Robin puts Cortex down and gently ushered him away from her*

Robin: You have sealed your fate....

Kelly: No I haven't, cuz even though you’re mad at me right now, you’re not gonna kill me.

~~~

N. Brio: *Watches helplessly*

~~~

*Both Robin and Kelly started to do radical fighting moves*

Coco: Kelly's got them distracted! Let’s get the crystal!

~~~

Crash: I togrof. Tqahw od ew od htiw eht latsyrc retfa ew teg ti?

~~~

Aku Aku: I lock it into a secret storage!

~~~

Crash: Haey tub tahw tuoba meht? *Points to the chaos demons*

~~~

Aku Aku: Well....... tell me, what do you guys do with the crystals?

~~~

Demon Syrenna: .... Lock them in a secret storage.

~~~

Aku Aku: Um.....okay. Let’s go get the crystal.

*The bandicoots, Aku Aku, and the chaos demons went inside the mountain*

*Kelly and Robin continued to fight which is REALLY stealing the attention to the bad guys!*

~~~

N. Tropy: Sho- Should we just go get the crystal?

~~~

Uka Uka: Oh right, you fools go get the crystal!

Dr. Cortex: V-Very well mighty Uka Uka!

*The scientists went inside the mountain*

~~~

*The chaos demons revert to humans*

Syrenna: Donnie, we need fire power.

Donnie: *Dramatically* LIGHT! *His hands light on fire*

~~~

Coco: Wow! Now that's an awesome power!

Crunch: That flame's big enough to roast marshmallows!

~~~

Donnie: Or maybe some scientists who decide to waltz on in here! *Punches the air*

~~~

*The scientists ran to where the bandicoots, Aku Aku, and the chaos demons were*

N. Tropy: All right....hand over the crystal and no one gets hurt!

~~~

Donnie: I'll hand you this! *Throws a fist at Tropy*

~~~

N. Tropy: *gets hit* OW! -_O

Dr. Cortex: *takes out laser gun with N. Brio and started shooting*

DD: Bring out the butter! I’m gonna make toast! *takes out flamethrower*

~~~

Syrenna: Dingodile, that's the seconded time you used that line and I'm already sick of it!

~~~

DD: Well what should I say?

~~~

Syrenna: I don't know! Something different?!?

~~~

DD: Good gravy.....Ok.... time to bring out the grill Im gonna make medium rare steaks!

~~~

Syrenna: Better! .... I think. *Throws some electricity at the scientists*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *gets shocked* E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!

N. Tropy: E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!

N. Brio: E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!

N. Gin: E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!

Dingodile and Tiny: E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ee-e-e-e-e-e-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!

~~~

*And they all fall down XD*

Syrenna: *Gasps* N. Gin! *Runs by him* Are you okay?

N. Gin: I'm- *Twitches* I'm okay. Electricity is good for a cyborg.

Syrenna: *Pats his head*

~~~

N. Tropy: *still feels shocked* I....feel......*bzzzzzzt* pretty....

Dr. Cortex: My name is..... *bzzzzzt* Pinky!

*Crash laughs*

Coco: I got the crystal!

~~~

Donnie: Then let's get the hell outa here! 8Runs for the exit*

Mason: But I never got to wake my demon!

Syrenna: You'll get someday, bozu. You'll get it someday. *Turns back to N. Gin who gets back up*

*They hug and she runs*

N. Gin: *Smiles and twitches*

~~~

*meanwhile outside*

*Robin and Kelly continued to fight by butting heads together, punching and kicking, leaping in the air and doing more fancy moves*

Robin: You will not win Kelly!

Kelly: Wanna bet?

~~~

Coco: Kelly, we got the crystal! Let's go!

~~~

Kelly: OK! Be right there!

Robin: Your not going anywhere! *Tries to superpunch Kelly*

*But Kelly counter attacked Robin then Robin fell off and rolled down the mountain*

Robin: Ow! Ow! Ow! Owwwww!

Uka Uka: Hey! That was a fluke! Now give me the crystal... or else!

*Kelly runs*

~~~

Syrenna: You ain't gettin' nothin', drift-wood face!

~~~

Kelly: Yeah so go back to your prison where you belong jerkface! And leave the scientests alone!

Uka Uka: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!!! I AM THE MASTER OF EVIL! THEY ARE MY MINIONS!

Kelly: WELL THEY DON'T WANNA BE YOU’RE MINIONS ANYMORE!!!!

~~~

N. Brio: *Walks out of the cave with the other scientists* We don't?

~~~

Kelly: No you don't! You guys deserve a lot better than he does!

Uka Uka: SILENCE MORTAL!!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!

Aku Aku: Oh no......

*Uka Uka started to make the mountain shake*

~~~

*Everyone started to slide down the mountain*

~~~

Kelly: QUICK EVERYONE GRAB A STONY LEDGE!!!!!!

~~~

*Donnie grabs Coral as he also grabs onto a rock. Jake stops Ashley and Mason by jaming his sword into a rock he grabs. Syrenna grabs his pants pockets*

Syrenna: Aw, man, this isn't right!

Donnie: *lol* Grab ass! *lol*

Syrenna: Shut up!

~~~

*The scientests, Tiny, and Dingodile grabbed on to their own stony ledges*

Dingodile: Good gravy! I thought we were done for!

N. Tropy: Your telling me!

Dr. Cortex: It seems everybody's ok, but wait......where's Robin?

*Kelly *grabbed onto her own stony ledge*

~~~

N. Gin: *Slides into his mech and starts it* Everyone in here!

Syrenna: Agents, fly away!

*They turn into demons and begin to fly away with the bandicoots and Kelly. The scientists get into N. Gin's mech*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *looks back and doesn't see Robin only rocks, the mountain and an enraged Uka Uka*

~~~

*The chaos demons and bandicoots watch from above*

~~~

*Then all of as sudden a being with wings started to appear in the air*

Coco: What is that?

Crunch: I don't know but I’m not sure its friendly!

~~~

Demon Syrenna: If it's a demon pray it's on our side!

~~~

*then from the shadows was Robin flying with wings*

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Oh well!

Crash: Ehs si na legna!

~~~

Kelly: Riiiiiiight......

Cortex: *looks at Robin* She's so.......beautiful....

~~~

N. Gin: Ditto....

~~~

*Everyone went to a hidden island for safety*

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Yo, Kelly, how is it your sister has wings?

~~~

Kelly: She was given some special cells on her back when our mother was pregnant with her.

~~~

Demon Syrenna: Hm, interesting.

*Everyone reverts to humans*

Donnie: What are you guys? Lab rat agents?

Coral: Donald! *Slaps him over the head*

~~~

Kelly: *laughs*

Crash: HA!

~~~

Syrenna: So, Aku Aku, who's takin' the crystal home?

~~~

Aku Aku: Well.... since your family has a lot of crystals you can take this one.

~~~

Syrenna: Thanks awesome, magical mask, dude.

Dr. Cortex: Not so fast, you black fox-bat... woman! Now's the time to pay off your departure!

~~~

Coral: We're not giving you the crystal Cortex..... *rolls eyes*

Kelly: *laughs*

Robin: *shakes head*

~~~

Syrenna: Yes~. *Goes demon and flies into the air* This battle was over a looong time ago, Cortex. Let's keep it that way~.

*She and the other demons leave saying their goodbyes to the bandicoots*

~~~

Kelly: Well that was fun! So what now?

~~~

Coco: I think it's time we quietly get out here! *Starts sneaking away*

~~~

*Kelly Crash Crunch and Aku Aku started to sneak away from Cortex and the others*

Robin: Hold it right there......

~~~

Crunch: Oh, for wumpa's sake, not her again

~~~

Kelly: I know.....annoying isn't it?

Coco: Your telling me...

Crash: Og teg a efil!

Robin: *glares at Crash* Once Im done with Kelly your next bandicoot.

~~~

Crunch: That's it. We don't care if you're her sister or not. You're not taking her anywhere.

Coco: We won't let you!

~~~

Robin: You must be foolish then I thought..... *starts to attack*

Kelly: *lunges at Robin and manages to strike her in the torso*

~~~

Kelly: No! Brio! *glares at Robin then kicks her to the ground and runs to Dr. Brio* Dr. Brio! Please speak to me! Say anything!

~~~

N. Brio: *Weakly* Are you alight~?

~~~

Kelly: I’m fine..... but why did you put yourself in harm's way? Robin could've killed you!

N. Brio: Because Kelly.......I....love.....yo- *faints*

~~~

Everyone: D: .......

Crash: Os hcum rof gnitteg a etad htiw reh...

~~~

Coco: Crash! *glares*

~~~

Crunch: ... Um... Brio's not one of our guys... What do we do in this situation?

~~~

Aku Aku: Well..... even if Brio is not one of us, he has a special bond with Kelly. Kelly take Brio and run! We'll deal with Robin.

Kelly: *picks up Brio* Ok. Be careful she's really strong! *runs*

Robin: Get back here!

~~~

Crunch: *Sucker punches Robin with his metal arm*

~~~

Robin: Oof! *recovers and kicks Crunch*

Crunch: OW! Now you gonna get it fool!

~~~

Coco: Time for that little combo attack we thought up!

*Robin os surounded*

Crash: Ta tsal! I tnow evah ot sgniht flesym!

*Robin's karate kicked by Coco into Crash who spins her into Crunch's fist causing her to spit up blood*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: What?! *pulls out laser gun* Back off bandicoots! Leave her be!

Robin: Gaaaaaah..... *gets up and tries to attack the bandicoots*

Dr. Cortex: Robin, stop! They're going to keep beating you!

Robin: I won't stop...until I get Kelly and I will defeat those who stand in my way.....

~~~

Crunch: Forget it, Robin. You're not going to lay a hand on Kelly.

(Elsewhere)

*Kelly is running with Brio in her arms*

N. Brio: *Lightly grasps her shirt*

~~~

Kelly: Hey....*smiles* Welcome back. Don't worry. I’m gonna put you somewhere safe.....

~~~

N. Brio: Where..? We’re in the middle of Australia...

~~~

Kelly: Anyplace is possible for us to hide. You just got to know where to look.

~~~

N. Brio: *Sighs*

(Back near the mountain)

Aku Aku: Cortex, you no longer have any business here. Leave and we won't have to fight.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Oh really? Try telling her that! *points at Robin*

Robin: *still fighting with Crunch, Crash, and Coco*

~~~

Aku Aku: Well... She's a special case... You, on the other hand, can take your henchmen and go back to your grimly castle.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Robin, stop fighting! I know that you want to capture Kelly but they are too stubborn to let you! You’re going to have to wait until next time.

*Robin stops* Robin: Fine.....

~~~

*Robin and the scientist escape*

Crunch: Well... That went well!

Coco: Woo-hoo! Are combo attack really was an impact!

Crash: Eht doolb! Eht doolb!

Aku Aku: Alright, now that that's over let's find Kelly and Brio.

~~~

*Meanwhile at a rocky canyon*

Kelly: Well it may not be a good hiding spot but at least Robin's not gonna come here. And you seem to be recovering quite well. *smiles*

~~~

N. Brio: *Sits up* Ah, it was just a hit. Mm, but probably will leave quite the bruise.

~~~

Kelly: No kidding..... Robin can be a merciless fighter. *rests her head with her hand*

~~~

N. Brio: *Puts his arm around her* I can't imagine what it's like to have a sister like that.

~~~

Kelly: It’s fine. Right now Robin's just a little mad at me right now.

~~~

N. Brio: Why did you leave the Black Dragon Organization? Tropy works there sometimes, you know.

~~~

Kelly: *sighs* Well I only left for two reasons. One: The Black Dragon Organization was controlling Robin, Gracie, and my life. They wouldn't allow us to go outside unless we have a mission to do. And two: Gracie.......is very very sick with a disease, I've heard from the organization's scientists that there was a cure somewhere in the far east, so I ditched the organization to get it. I didn't know that Dr. Trophy works for them. He must be the doctor that's taking care of Gracie.

~~~

N. Brio: You'll have to ask him that. *Time passes and he kisses Kelly on her forehead*

~~~

Kelly: *smiles*

*Then the bandicoots arrived with Aku Aku*

~~~

Coco: Oh, good! You're both okay!

~~~

Kelly: Yeah *smiles* we just needed to hide that's all. I'll get Robin next time.

~~~

Crunch: Yeah, we almost had her this time.

~~~

Kelly: She can be VERY fast when the going gets rough, so that's understandable if no one manages to defeat her in combat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over.
> 
> And as I found out, there's a Crash Bandicoot RP 2 that I totally forgot about and was never posted. It's gonna stay that way. Like hell I'm gonna post it.

~~~As everyone races for the chaos crystal a top Mt. Warning a battle ensues. After a rock slide the Nadow agent successfully claim the crystal and leave. Robin attempts to capture Kelly again but she fights back when Brio takes a blow. As Kelly runs off with him the bandicoots take care of Robin and escape. In safety Brio and Kelly get some time together.~~~

(Meanwhile where Cortex and the others are)

*Robin was sitting by herself while still suffering from her wound.*

~~~

N. Gin: What are we gonna do about Brio, Dr. Cortex? The bandicoots have him now.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Well we're going to have to find something useful to trade for Brio. The poor oaf, Crash will no doubt torture his mind.....

~~~

N. Gin: I'm sure he'll be fine with that Kelly girl.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Well......that's true..... *walks over to Robin* I need to see that wound, it should be treated.

Robin: ........

~~~

Dr. Cortex: C'mon. Doing nothing won't help anything.

~~~

*Robin moves her hand and it reveals the bleeding wound*

Dr. Cortex: Oh man..... Tropy, Gin, I’m going to need a lot of bandages for this....

~~~

Both: Yes, Doctor.

*N. Gin brings over a bunch of bandages*

~~~

*Cortex started to bandage the wound gently and properly*

~~~

Dr. Cortex: ... Why do you keep kissing me?

~~~

Robin: .......I don't know.......I actually never felt a feeling like what Im feeling before.....

N. Gin and N. Tropy: O____o

N. Gin: *whispers to N. Tropy* She's kidding right?

N. Tropy: I don't think so.... she does seem serious....maybe the organization neglected on telling her what emotions are.

~~~

N. Gin: Gee, what goes on in that place?

~~~

N. Tropy: Well from what I can gather all that they do there is make super soldiers, neglect teaching them how to be human and trying to take over the world with money and war.

~~~

N. Gin: Ewh... That's... terrible.

~~~

N. Tropy: Tell me about it.......

~~~

N. Gin: *Sighs* I'm goin' home. *Walks out* Bye, guys.

~~~

N. Tropy and N. Cortex: Bye N. Gin.

*Robin heads upstairs to her room*

~~~

N. Tropy: ... What's going to be done about her?

~~~

Dr. Cortex: I’m not sure.....but we're going to have to keep her off of Kelly's back for Brio's sake. We just need to give her a reason not to fight her sister anymore.

~~~

N. Tropy: That's going to be tricky. The soldiers at the BDO are born fighters... And practically nothing more... Or at least it's the main idea.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Oh really? You seem to know about them alot? How do you know?

N. Tropy: Well.....I.....I work for them...... The only thing I do is taking care of my genome warrior partner.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: *Raises an eyebrow* Partner?

~~~

N. Tropy: It’s.....something that scientists do when they make their warriors for the emperor. We make them into ultimate warriors, and you make sure that they get healed, rested, and well fed.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Hm, I should of had you watch Kelly.

~~~

N. Tropy: Heh, right. But it’s not Kelly that I’m assigned to.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Assigned? To who?

~~~

N. Tropy: A girl named Gracie.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: That other woman Robin mentioned. Her sister?

~~~

N. Tropy: Yes. She shares their faces and she is the gentle one of the three.

~~~

Dr. Cortex: Hm, the weaker one, obviously. *Walks out*

~~~

N. Tropy: Hmpf!

~~~

(Kelly's place)

*Kelly and Brio walk in*

~~~

*Kelly sits down on a stony chair*

Kelly: Soooo.... what do you think? I built it myself with Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku's help.

N. Brio: I think it’s brilliant!

~~~

*Silence*

N. Brio: Um... Where should I sleep? You can still have your bed.

~~~

Kelly: Ah no its alright. Even though sleeping on the bed is nice, the beach is also pretty great to sleep on too.

~~~

N. Brio: I don't want you to have to sleep outside. It gets very cold, eventually.

~~~

Kelly: Oh ok. Then I'll go relax on the couch.

~~~

N. Brio: Thanks, Kelly. It very kind of yu to let me stay here.

~~~

Kelly: No problem at all. *smiles*

~~~

N. Brio: I just wonder how Neo will react to all of this.

~~~

Kelly: I’m sure he won't mind. It could've been worse for him! He would've been stuck with us and having to sleep in Crash's hut. Trust me the guy is a really loud snorer and he talks loudly in his sleep too.

~~~

N. Brio: *Giggles* What does he say?

~~~

Kelly: Hmmmmm, I couldn't make it out but I think it had something to do with Pasadena.

~~~

N. Brio: O_O Oh, my. *Giggles*

~~~

Kelly: *laughs*

~~~

N. Brio: Well... *Walks over to Kelly and kisses her cheek* Good night. *Turns away and walks back towards the bed*

~~~

Kelly: *blushes and smiles* Good night Dr. Brio. *gets up and lays down on the couch*

~~~

(Next morning, Bandicoot residence)

Crash: Ho raed teews ynoga! Yhw od I leef siht ecnabrutsid ni eht ecnatsixe fo ym ecnatsixe?

~~~

Crunch: What are you talking about Crash?

~~~

Crash: Eht yks! Ti snurt eulb! *Sobs* Tub ti sah... on gninaem...

~~~

Crunch: Crash! The sky is always blue in the daytime! Eat more fiber! Do exercises!

~~~

Crash: Sesicrexe... Gniteid... Stahw eht tniop fi eruoy ton yppah?

~~~

Crunch: For the love of Wumpa fruit Crash! What's wrong with you? Why are you all like depressed?

~~~

Crash: Eht yrots enil... Sti gniyd!

Crunch: Wha? What story line?

Crash: STAHT YM TNIOP!!! *Starts crying*

~~~

Crunch: Crash your not making any sense......or did you eat something that made you go crazy?

~~~

Crash: *Starts knawing on his leg*

Crunch: Ooookaaaay... *Walks away*

Coco: Crunch, I'm going to visit Kelly and Brio. Want to come with?

~~~

Crunch: Yeah I’m up for it! Crash needed some alone time anyway to get his head straight.

Coco: And when does he ever keep his head straight?

Crunch: Good point.

~~~

Crash: *Is stomping around with a coconut* YHW?!? YHW SEOD SIHT TUNOCOC EVAH RIAH?!?

Coco: Let's~ get out of here...

~~~

Crunch: Right behind you......

~~~

(Kelly's house)

*Kelly's doing whatever while Brio's resting on the bed*

~~~

*Checking out the internet* Kelly: Boop da woop woop ba do woop!

~~~

N. Brio: What are you singing?

~~~

Kelly: Just some random tune whenever I get bored. *keeps typing and surfing the web*

~~~

N. Brio: *Gets off the bed and walks behind her* What are you looking up?

~~~

Kelly: Well ever since that we came back to Wumpa Island Crash has been depressed lately so Im looking up a therapist, and I’m hacking into the Black Dragon security cameras.

~~~

N. Brio: Hm, what for?

~~~

Kelly: Just to check up on Gracie.

~~~

N. Brio: ... How bad is your sister’s condition?

~~~

Kelly: Last time I saw her, she was coughing like crazy. *keeps typing and hits a few more keys the video camera showed a pale girl* Here we go..... she doesn't look to good.

~~~

N. Brio: Oh my god.

~~~

Kelly: Tell me about it.

*Gracie was lying in bed calmly for a few seconds then started to cough violently*

~~~

*Both grimace*

*Knock on the door*

Coco: Kelly! It's us!

~~~

Kelly: Come in!

*Coco and Crunch came in and saw the laptop*

Crunch: Whatcha guys watchin? It sounds like someone's dying or something like that!

~~~

N. Brio: *Facepalm*

~~~

Crunch: What?

Kelly: Take a look. *points at the laptop screen*

*Coco and Crunch looked at it and saw a pale girl coughing*

Crunch: Oh brother......that don't look too good......

Coco: Good thing Crash isnt here, he easily faints when something like this plays.

~~~

N. Brio: *Puts his hands on Kelly's shoulders*

~~~

*Kelly continues to cough until someone came on screen*

Coco: Hey who's that?

~~~

*Everyone gets closer to the screen*

~~~

*The man turns out to be Dr. Tropy*

Dr. Tropy: Im here Gracie, I have come to give your medicine.

~~~

Coco: OMG, Tropy!

~~~

*Tropy injected a serum into Gracie's arm then after a few seconds Gracie stopped coughing*

Gracie: *starts to breathe* Thanks Doctor.......

N. Tropy: Anytime Gracie......are you alright now?

Gracie: *nods* Yes sir.

~~~

Crunch: Hm, I never thought N. Tropy could care.

~~~

Kelly: Look like we were wrong the whole time......

Coco: He's been hiding his sweet side all along!

~~~

N. Brio: ...

~~~

Kelly: I’m glad that Gracie's been taken care of..... I can just relax a little now. So is Crash doing ok?

Crunch: Nah not really, he's having a crazy emotional breakdown.

~~~

N. Brio: How... crazy?

~~~

*Coco points outside*

Crash: *whacking himself with a stick while laughing like a maniac*

~~~

Crunch: Oh no. *Facepalm* He's emo!

~~~

Kelly: Ohhhhh man......*shakes head*

Coco: My poor psychotic brother....

~~~

Crash: Kcits I knaht uoy rof ruoy ecivres! *Tosses the stick in the ocean* ..... Ti tndluow tsal....

~~~

Kelly: 5 bucks that he's gonna do something even more stupid and drastic....

Coco: You’re on!

~~~

N. Brio: What is his problem anyway?

~~~

Coco: We have no idea! Ever since we escaped from Uka Uka, he's been like this!

Crunch: He did say that the main plot was gone or something like that!

~~~

Coco: ... 0_o Of what?

~~~

Crunch: I don't know! I swear! I think Crash is just on.....you know.....

Kelly: No way! Crash may not be smart but he knows not to do that!

Coco: Yeah! Otherwise I'd kill him!

~~~

Crash: *Drops his top half on the sand a starts waking forward, scraping it against the ground*

~~~

Coco, Kelly, Crunch, and N. Brio: WTF?! O___O()

~~~

Crash: *Drops his lower half so he's flat against the ground*

~~~

*The four went to check on Crash*

Crunch: Crash? Little buddy?

Coco: Is he dead?

Kelly: *starts poking him*

~~~

Crash: Ow...

~~~

Crunch: Crash just what are you doing man?!

~~~

Crash: Gniyrt ot dnif eht gninaem...

Coco: What?

Crash: Mm... *Jumps up and starts jumping wildly around the beach and flops back down*

~~~

N. Brio: O_o()

Kelly: Dude what meaning? What are you talking about?

~~~

Crash: ... *Still on the ground* Staht ym tniop!

~~~

Kelly: Wha......?

Crash: that's ym tniop!

N. Brio: I don't get it.

Crash: Yltcaxe!

~~~

Crunch: Maybe we should go back inside.

~~~

Coco: Yeah that would work.....Crash when your done being an emo you can come in with us. Later!

Crash: Ok!

~~~

Coco: *Whispers to Kelly* Pst, how are things between you and Brio?

~~~

Kelly: *blushes as she heard the question then whispers back* Its fine....we're doing fine. Never better...

~~~

Coco: You sound nervous.

~~~

Kelly: No Im not. Im fine. Really!

Coco: O Rly?

Kelly: Ya Rly!

Coco: No wai!

~~~

Crunch: What are you two bikering about?

~~~

Kelly and Coco: Nothing!

*Coco smiled and Kelly frowned hilariously*

~~~

Coco: Just what's happened between you? How'd sleeping arangements go? *Giggle* XD

~~~

*Kelly blushed some more* Kelly: Its fine! The doctor was alot more tired then I was so I let him take my bed while I sleep on the couch and nothing happened between us we just.....uh.....*face turned red* we just have respect.

~~~

Coco: Didn't you kiss or anything? You're turning all red!

~~~

Kelly: We didn't kiss! Everything was normal!

~~~

Coco: ... Is it?

~~~

Kelly: Yes it is! Honest! We didn't kiss or cuddle we just respect each other.

~~~

Coco: *Smiles* ...

Crash: *Drags himself past them* Taht tnseod neve ekam esnes. *Sobs*

~~~

Crunch: Nothing makes sense anymore......

~~~

Coco: *Still smiling looks at Kelly and walks away*

~~~

Kelly: Coco! It’s nothing like that! Are you listening to me? Ah snap...... *Facepalm*

~~~

Crash: ... Rehtona daed dne!

~~~

Kelly: You know......your emoness isnt helping my situation.

Crash: I wonk.....tub sti llits nuf!

~~~

Crunch: ... Now what?

~~~

Kelly: Huuuuuh..... I reall don't know.....maybe the next scene should like help things progress.... *grabs the corner of the page and starts pulling but its kind of heavy* Uhhhh would you guys help me out here? Please?

~~~

Crash: LLI PLEH!!! *Jumps on Kelly's head* MI ETAREPSED!!! *Yanks the page*

~~~

*The page squashed Crash and Kelly*

Kelly: Ow........

(At the dark and evil looking tall building place)

*A menacing looking emperor was snacking on chips and shrimp when a soldier comes running inside and bowed*

Emperor: This better be good, moron!

Soldier: F-Forgive my intrusion sire! *bows* We haven't recieved word from Genome Warrior # 784.......we think she's dead or lost....

Emperor: WHAT?! *glares*

~~~

Crash: *On top of Kelly* I esnes... EEEVILLLLL!!!!

~~~

Kelly: That's cuz he IS evil.....AND WOULD YOU GET OFF OF ME?!

Crash: *gets off* Yrros! ^___^()

Emperor: Where did she disappeared?!

Soldier: On some hidden island sire!

Emperor: This is serious! Send out.......*darkness covered his face except his eyes* Reaper.......

Soldier: Oh no! *gulp* Not Reaper!

Emperor: Yes! Reaper!

~~~

Random Squirrel: Not Reaper! *Double Facepalm*

~~~

Emperor: YES! REAPER! *evil laugh* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Reaper: You know I'm standing right here..... -_-() And what's with the random squirrel?

Random Squirrel: I'm a special case!

Reaper: Hmmmmm....

~~~

*Crash and Kelly are still on the ground* 8P

~~~

Reaper: Bwahahahhahahahahha!!!! >8D *leaves throne room*


End file.
